


I needed this [HIATUS]

by Pearlplerain



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Autism Spectrum, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, NSFW, Past Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlplerain/pseuds/Pearlplerain
Summary: After being kicked from her apartment, Lapis is forced to find somewhere else to live. fortunately, Steven has the solution to her problem.





	1. Chapter 1

_“No, no. You’re not staying.”_

_“Come on Jasper, I didn’t even mean it!”_

_“Christ, I don’t care! Go flirt and sleep with whoever you want for all I care. It’s not like I’m your girlfriend. But I’m tired of you mooching off of me, so get out.”_

_“Fine!”_ Lapis shouted, grabbed her clothes and shoved them in a duffle bag and walked out. She pulled out her wallet and carried herself to her car, throwing her things in the back seat. _”Kick me out of your apartment, huh? I never needed you anyways.”_ She mumbled to herself, then sighed. _”I’m gonna need to find somewhere else to live,”_

But first she needed something to get her mind off of everything.

***

_A cloud appears above your head, a beam of light comes shining down on you, shining down on you. The cloud is moving nearer still, Aurora borealis comes in view, Aurora comes in view,_

Lapis awoke to music playing from a radio, static over top and echoing from another room. Opening her eyes, she realized she wasn’t at her usual shitty apartment. Instead she was laying in a soft bed, with a soft blankets, and incredibly comfortable pillows. She was so confused, she didn’t remember going to someone else’s place. 

Did she get super drunk last night? Must’ve. It sure felt like it. After a few minutes spent laying in the bed and searching around, hey eyes turned to a blonde woman who walked in with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. Ooooh, she was at Pearl’s house.

This wasn’t the first time she woke up mysteriously at her former coworker’s house. Pearl often found Lapis a drunken mess in the weirdest places and would take her to her home.

“Oh, I see you’re awake.” Pearl smiled and set the glass and bottle on the nightstand. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible.” Lapis mumbled. She rolled over so her body was facing Pearl. “What’s the story this time?”

“I found you attempting to drive, and didn’t think you’d want a DUI.”

“Guh.” Trying to remember what happened last night was useless, at least right now. Lapis couldn’t recall a thing after getting wasted with the stuff she drank. She tried to think back to what happened before. And then it struck her.

She was kicked out of her apartment.

“Pearl…” She groaned and closed her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Jasper kicked me out last night.”

“That’s awful!” Pearl sat next to her and laid a hand on her back. “What are you going to do?”

“I have no idea.” She sat up and pushed the covers off of her. Lapis stood up and reached for the pill bottle, taking out two aspirin and swallowing them down with the water. “I could just live in my car for now,” 

Pearl took the glass from Lapis and walked to the kitchen with it, Lapis following behind her. She looked over and saw a small boy sitting on the couch watching something on his laptop. Her favorite small boy sitting on the couch watching something on his laptop. 

Lapis walked up behind him and gave him a tight hug and grinned when he hugged back.

“Lapis! It’s great to see you!” He smiled widely and put his laptop aside, gesturing for her to sit with him.

“It’s great to see you, too, Steven.”

“What are you doing here? Were you and Pearl having a really fun sleepover together?” He grinned at the thought of his friends spending time together.

“Not exactly,” Her smile lessened. “Is your dad busy again today?”

“Yup, I get to spend the day at Pearl’s house again!” Lapis smiled again at how much enthusiasm this boy had in him. She leaned back on the sofa and looked over at his laptop. There was a video pulled up of some kind of cartoon with crying fruits. What exactly was he watching?

“What are you doing today Lapis?” He asked as he shut his laptop.

“I should go looking for apartments today, I got kicked out of Jasper’s.” Lapis looked over to Pearl who was reading something in the kitchen and boiling some water in a tea kettle.

“Omg! Why did she do that?” Steven looked shocked, sad, and angry all at the same time. His tone was very concerned.

“I think she was tired of me living with her, or more like me living off of her.”

“That sucks! I want to help you look!” He smiled and looked over at Pearl for approval. She was engulfed in what she was reading, so Steven called her name. 

“Hmm? Oh, sure Steven.” She didn’t look up from her book and Steven got up and led Lapis to the door. “Let’s go!”

The two walked around the city looking at the buildings, and not really searching at all. Just admiring the city. They stopped by an ice cream shop and sat down, sipping on a couple of milkshakes. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long Steven, what have you been up to?”

“You know, the usual. I met someone though, and now I have a best friend!” He threw his hands in the air excitedly. Then Steven remembered something. “Speaking of friends, I just remember one of my friend’s needs a roommate!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah! She’s really great and has a really nice apartment and you two would totally make awesome friends,” he took a breath, “and the rent is really cheap and it’s near Pearl’s house so you guys can hang out all the time!”

“How much is rent?”

“Five hundred dollars I think, I would have to ask.”

Lapis entertained the idea for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she wanted a roommate again, but five hundred dollars? She’d have to check out the apartment herself. “I’ll think about it.”

***

Lapis slipped on her shoes and looked to Steven to lead the way. It was a couple days after Steven mentioned his friend’s apartment and she had told him she’d come with him to check it out. She had her things in her bag with her, just in case she’d be staying, but left anything she didn’t need in her by Pearl’s house.

Steven opened the door and walked out with Lapis on the sidewalk. It took about five minutes by walk up the road, and about three to get up the ridiculously long staircase of the complex. Then they were standing in front of a door that was listed ‘407A’.

Steven knocked on the door and a voice inside responded with “it’s open.”

Steven opened the door and led Lapis inside. Immediately Lapis noticed the strong smell of coffee. The living room was devoid of people. Steven walked into a room with an open door, with a blonde shorty sitting on her bed with a laptop open and fully focused. 

“I brought a guest!”

“That’s great, Steven.” She mumbled and typed away at the keyboard. “Give me minute, I’ll be on break soon.” She said then finished up what she was writing.

“This is Lapis!” Steven said and she looked up at the tall girl. She set her laptop aside and held her hand for Lapis to shake. Lapis awkwardly took it and shook. Her hand was very clammy. 

“I’m Peridot, Steven told me a lot about you.” She stood up, becoming the same height as Steven. Lapis wondered what Steven said about her. Hopefully good things. Peridot walked out of her room with the two behind her. 

“Feel free to look around if you’d like,” 

“Where would I be staying?”

Peridot walked them over to a room that was next to her own that was empty aside from the bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. The bed, sized queen, was already made with a white fluffy comforter and a couple pillows with mismatch pillow cases. The room was small, it barely fit the furniture Peridot shoved inside it.

“It’s a small room,” Peridot scratched the back of her neck. “There’s another room aside from mine that’s a bit larger, but it’s unfurnished.”

“No it’s fine.” Lapis walked into the room and looked around. She first looked in the closet that was also small, then the bathroom that was connected to it and Peridot’s room. Lapis was set back a bit by the shared bathroom.

She walked out and checked the rest of the apartment, looking around the kitchenette and then the living room. The kitchen was a bit cluttered, with dishes just laid on the sink and food sitting out on the table. The living room had wires running left and right around the corners, hooked to a tv and a computer setup. 

The couch was small and uncomfortable looking. It sat across from the tv with a blanket and a couple pillows thrown on it. The wall next to the couch was glass, giving a view of the whole city right from the living room. Lapis turned around and looked once more around the apartment. “And the rent is five hundred, right?”

“Correct.” Peridot replied.

Lapis looked over at Steven who was eagerly awaiting her response. The apartment was nice, aside from a few things Lapis was not particularly ecstatic about. But she did need a place to live.

“Deal.”

Steven jumped a bit and hugged the two together. “You guys are gonna get along great!”


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, roomie." Peridot leaned against the doorway, watching as Lapis put away the small amount of clothes she brought with her. "I guess we should get to know each other, set ground rules, all that nonsense."

It was a couple days since Lapis moved in. Peridot gave her a bit of time to settle in before she came at her with rules and rent.

"Sure." Lapis closed the drawer to the dresser. "Where do we start?" She sat down on the bed and looked back at Peridot.

"Maybe start with rules? Like having guests over, do you ever have people over?"

"Not really."

"Me neither," Peridot smiled at their agreement. "Okay, next is rent. Rent is always due at the end of the month. Since it's near the end of the month, I won't make you pay just yet, but next month you'll be obligated."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Great! And curfew. I don’t really care if you go out, or stay up late, what not, but as you’ve seen I have to work early in the morning."

"I can quiet down when you go to sleep." Lapis usually was one to stay up late in the night, being loud, watching movies, drinking. Maybe she'd just have to tone that down a bit. Peridot stood up straight and smiled.

“Great, that’s all I’m concerned about for now. I’ll let you finish packing up.”

“I’m finished, actually.” Lapis stood up and put her bag in the closet. “Though, this place could use a bit of decorating. Do you have christmas decorations, like lights?”

“Somewhere, I think.” Peridot walked into Lapis’ room and through the bathroom to her own. She looked through the closet for some lights and found a line of green lights. She came back and gave them to Lapis

Lapis strung the short set of lights around her bed and plugged them in. The room looked just a little bit better. Lapis put her hands on her hips and looked down at Peridot. 

“I’ll worry about decorating it more later. For now, I have a few errands to run.” Lapis took her phone off the charger and picked up her purse. She dropped her phone in her purse and slipped past Peridot. 

“Sure,” Peridot said and quickly ran over to the kitchen, pulled out a key from one of the drawers and handed it to Lapis. “You’ll probably want this for when you come back.”

“Oh, thanks.” Lapis put the key on her key ring and walked out of the apartment, inhaling deeply. Her first week with her new roommate wasn’t going so bad. It was just different. 

She walked out of the building and to her car and sighed. She hooked her phone to the car radio and put on her music, then drove out to the store to buy things she probably wasn’t getting back from Jasper. 

***

Upon entering the apartment with paper bags, Lapis heard the clanks of pots and pans from the kitchen. She shut the door and walked over to the kitchenette and saw Peridot in one of the bottom cabinets searching for cookware. She had a tablet open on the counter with a recipe pulled up that looked delicious. There was some type of indie music playing in the background, probably from the tablet.

“Gonna make me a huge dinner, huh?” Lapis walked to her room to drop the bags down.

“Just trying a new recipe.” Peridot pulled out a pot and hit her head on the way up. She set it down on the stove and scrolled through the recipe, proceeding to pull out various ingredients.

Lapis walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was much more comfortable than she initially thought. “Want any help?”

“I’ve got it, but thank you.”

“What are you making me?” Lapis smirked a bit and Peridot rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

“Pasta primavera, if that’s alright with you,” Peridot retorted. Lapis giggled and laid on her stomach to watch the small chef as she relaxed.

“That’s just fine.”

Peridot got to work with filling the pot with water and carefully measuring the pasta out and putting it in the pot once it boiled. Lapis watched as she was cutting and making sure everything was on point. And everything smelt amazing as she was cooking.

It didn’t take long before Peridot was ready to plate everything. She put together two plates and left the rest on the stove. Lapis sat up eagerly and smiled when Peridot handed her the food.

“Thank you Peridot, it smells amazing.” Lapis moved over to give room for Peridot to sit down. Peridot reached over for the remote and turned on the tv, immediately an 80s looking vhs show was already put on the tv and Peridot pressed play.

“What are we watching?” Lapis asked asked as the intro rolled through.

“Oh, just this really amazing canadian television program about a summer camp and unrequited love. Hey! I could play you season one if you want, it’s really good, I think you’d like it!” Peridot grinned and was practically jumping in her seat with excitement. 

“Put it on, then.”

“Gladly.” Peridot put on the first episode on the tape and they watched as they ate. Lapis at first didn’t understand the appeal, looking over to Peridot, who was eager to watch the show all over again.

“Peridot, what are you having me watch?”

“Are you telling me you don’t love this?” Peridot set her plate down and glared over at Lapis. “This is like, the greatest show of all time!”

“Mkay, well, you can have your opinion.” Lapis ruffled Peridot’s hair and took their plates to the kitchen and laid them next to the sink. Peridot threw a small tantrum where she sat and tried to fix her hair back to its originally slightly less-messy state.

Lapis giggled and came back to sit on the couch. “Wanna watch episode two then?”

“Do I?” Peridot smiled again and Lapis laid her legs across Peridot’s lap. Peridot put on the next episode. Lapis looked up at the ceiling and laid her hands on her stomach, listening to the show in the background. She closed her eyes, but Peridot was too busy to notice that Lapis wasn’t watching.

Soon after, Lapis dozed off and started snoring loudly, which caught Peridot off guard. Peridot quickly looked over and saw her roommate sleeping.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be watching with me!” Peridot threw her hands out dramatically. Lapis groaned and rolled over, continuing her sleep.

“Ugh,” Peridot lifted Lapis’ legs off her lap and turned off the tv. She carefully laid a blanket on top of Lapis and went to the kitchen to clean up from their dinner, then went to her room to get herself ready for the night. After dressing herself up in her pajamas, Peridot walked out to the living room to her computer setup and booted her computer up.

The computer emitted a loud noise as it started up, and quickly Peridot turned around to make sure she didn’t wake Lapis up. Lapis was still sleeping peacefully, her face buried in the back of the couch. Peridot sighed and opened her work tabs, continuing a project she’d been working on.

***

Peridot shut down her computer and quietly got up from her chair. She turned off the kitchen light, the only light being emanated from the kitchen was the stove’s clock, which was partially being covered by a pot Peridot left on the stove top.

As Peridot walked, the floor creaked and woke Lapis up.

“Mm, going to bed?” Lapis turned to look at her with tired eyes. Peridot looked back over at Lapis.

“Yeah,”

“Take me with you.” Lapis stretched out her arms and grasped at the air, signaling for Peridot to come carry her.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

Peridot walked over to Lapis and tried to figure out how she’d go about picking her up. She held out her arms for Lapis to grab onto. Lapis wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around Peridot’s instinctively and Peridot walked to Lapis’ room, struggling the whole way. 

Lapis dropped onto her bed, Peridot falling with her and quickly picking herself up off the bed. 

“Thank you.” Lapis dug her way under the blankets and Peridot opened the door to the bathroom. She walked into her own room and laid down, quickly going to bed from exhaustion. 

***  
Peridot’s alarm woke Lapis up as soon as it went off. She heard Peridot’s feet shuffle on the floor to get to the kitchen for coffee. Lapis thought it’d be a good idea to join her. 

Lapis got up out of her bed and walked to the kitchen, where Peridot was brewing coffee and waiting at the counter. 

“Good morning,” Lapis said and sat next to her. 

“Morning.” The coffee machine beeped, alerting that the coffee was ready. Peridot got out two mugs and handed one to Lapis. 

They both made themselves some coffee, and Peridot sat herself down at her computer set up. Lapis sat on the couch and watched as Peridot set her computer up and got to work.

“What do you do anyways, Peri?”

“I program things, mainly computers. I put applications that come preinstalled on your computer such as the internet, calculator, recycle bin, etcetera.”

“Is that hard?”

“It was at first, but it got easier over time.” Peridot smiled. “It can actually be pretty fun.” Peridot was one of those people you found once in a blue moon that actually enjoyed their job.  
“Where do you work?.”

“You know the gym a block away?”

“Yeah.”

“I work as a lifeguard at the indoor pool, but only Monday through Thursday in the afternoons, and Friday all day.”

“I’ll have to go swim there sometime. I think I still have a membership there.” 

“I mean, I don’t really do much. People don’t really seem to want to drown so I just sit in a chair for fifteen dollars an hour.”

Peridot giggled and sipped on her coffee. “When do you need to go?”

“My shift starts at one, but I usually get there early. They get mad if I don’t.”

“And when will you be back?”

“Seven thirty-ish.”

“Mkay.” Peridot thought for a moment and focused back in on her work. She flipped constantly between programs, typing different numbers interspersed with letters and looked way too complicated for Lapis to ever understand. 

Lapis stood up and brought her coffee to the kitchen, finished off her remaining amount and poured herself another cup. She brought it to her room and set it down on her nightstand, then pulled a book from her bookshelf and sat herself on the bed. 

***

“Peridot I’m going out to work.” Lapis announced from the door. She had her backpack on her with her swimsuit, towel and other necessities for her afternoon shift. 

“Mkay, see you later.” Peridot waved but kept her focus on her screen.

Lapis walked out the door and out of the complex and started walking over to the gym that was right around the corner from her apartment. 

She walked in and was greeted by a few coworkers asking why she wasn’t around for the past few days. Lapis explained her situation and went to the employee locker room. 

She walked out with her swimsuit and whistle around her neck and a pair of slip ons. She walked into the warm room with the pool in it and stood by the post waiting for her shift. 

The girl positioned on the post got up carefully and let Lapis on top. Lapis sat down and started to scan the pool immediately. 

Her work day was going by pretty quickly. After a couple hours of sitting and watching the pool, Lapis would get a break to go get some food, so she’d lounge by herself at the gym’s cafe and snack a bit before going back to work. 

After her break, Lapis went back to her post and watched over the pool for the rest of her shift. When her work day finished up, she went to the locker room and got changed into her regular clothes and picked up her bag and left. 

Lapis walked out of the gym into the cold night air. The sun had already gone down and the seasons were changing, and Lapis wasn’t too keen about it. 

Lapis entered the complex and walked up to her apartment and opened the door and saw Peridot taking a nap on the couch. She was careful to close the door quietly and set her bag down. 

Peridot opened her eyes slightly and looked over at Lapis.

“How was work?”

“Boring, how was yours?” Lapis came and sat by Peridot on the couch.

“Me too. I barely had anything to do this whole day, except for decoding little things the incompetent clods that I work with couldn’t figure out.”

Lapis laughed a bit and laid on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Must be frustrating.”

“Yes. It is very frustrating.” Peridot day up a bit and looked over at Lapis. “Must not have gotten in the pool, huh? You’re hair is completely dry.”

“I usually don’t. Which is completely fine with me.”

“I see. Hey, wanna watch episode three of that show?” Peridot elbowed Lapis. 

“Alright, I’ll try not to sleep.”

“You really shouldn’t, this episode is what really got me into the show.” Peridot picked up the remote and put on their show and sat up. 

Lapis was still bored watching the show but still stay tuned in. By the end of the episode she began to understand why Peridot loved it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my notes got messed up at the bottom? please disregard that :(

Lapis stared up at the ceiling with her hands resting behind her head. It was midnight after another long, but stress free, day at work. Peridot was still out on her computer working on a project she was assigned. 

Lapis felt oddly comfortable in the time she’d been there, she hadn’t thought much about Jasper. And then her mind suddenly went to Jasper. 

Panic set in Lapis’ chest and she quickly put her hands to her chest and choked back the tears that were prickling in her eyes. 

Her breathing became loud and uneven and she tried to mask it by putting a pillow to her face. Peridot heard the struggling from the living room and knocked on the door, then proceeded to open it. 

“Lapis, are you alright?” She asked gently and waited for Lapis to respond. 

“I-I’m-“ Lapis’ voice was unsteady and faint. Peridot walked in and sat beside her on the bed, placing a hand on the pillow Lapis had pressed against her face. 

“You can talk to me if you’d like,” she laid on her side and took her glasses off. Lapis looked over at Peridot and quickly wrapped her arms around her. 

Peridot placed her hands on Lapis’ back and drew small circles with her fingers. Lapis calmed down considerably at the touch

“I’m just thinking of someone,”

“Who are you thinking about?”

“My girlf- ex-girlfriend.” Lapis quickly corrected herself. 

“Oh, do you miss her?”

“God no. She’s awful.” Lapis pulled herself away from Peridot and inhaled deeply. “I’m glad to be away from her.”

“Did you used to live with her?”

“Yeah, for a while. She kicked me out a couple weeks ago.”

“Oh, is that why you came here on such short notice?”

“Yeah. I’m glad I did though, you’re a much better roommate than Jasper.” Lapis smiled and looked back over at Peridot. 

“Jasper.. who..?”

“Simmons. Why?”

“You were with _that_ Jasper?! Ugh!” Peridot’s eyebrows furrowed. “She’s such a bitch!”

“Wait, how do you know her?” 

“I used to work with her at my old job. She was the worst.” Peridot crossed her arms. Lapis giggled a bit. “What?”

“I’m glad you agree.” Lapis closed her eyes and laid on her back.

“Yeah.” She sat up on the edge of the bed and Lapis placed her arm on Peridot’s shoulder. 

“Hey, can you stay? I.. enjoy the company.”

Peridot smiled and laid back down. “Yeah, I can stay.”

The two laid there in silence. The noises from the city were loud coming from the window in the living room and the only light came from the light Peridot left on in the kitchen. 

Peridot got under the covers with Lapis. She was really warm, and Lapis was quite the opposite, as Peridot noticed. Lapis was ice cold and was certainly enjoying the warmth Peridot emitted under the blanket. 

“Thank you, Peridot.”

“Oh! Um, you’re welcome.” Peridot yawned and curled into a ball a comfortable distant from Lapis. Lapis frowned and moved closer to Peridot. 

“You’re so warm,” She said and closed her eyes. Peridot hummed and they both soon fell asleep.

***

Lapis’ blur of blue hair was the first thing Peridot saw as she woke up. She had forgotten they slept in the same bed; it’d been awhile since she’d slept with someone- other than Steven.

She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Peridot opened the cabinet that was behind the mirror and took out a couple bottles, opening them up and taking out a couple pills. 

She walked to the kitchen through her room and got out a cup and filled it with water to swallow the medicine. After setting her cup in the sink, she went over to her computer and noticed she forgot to turn it off last night. 

Her email’s inbox had a few more emails than normal, mainly from one of her coworkers begging her to help with an assignment. Peridot closed every tab that wasn’t related to her work and open a coding program and started a few tests of codes. 

Lapis was soon to join her in the living room and got herself some breakfast from the kitchen. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Peridot swirled around in her chair to look at Lapis sitting in the kitchen to eat.

“Better than last night.” She swallowed her food. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Peridot turned back to her computer. “I shouldn’t have to wake up this early to work, but it makes good money. So I shouldn’t complain.”

“Agreed. I hate fridays.” Lapis stood up and brought her dishes to the sink to wash them. Peridot turned back around in her chair. 

“Hey, um, I forgot to tell you, but I’m going out tonight. An old friend invited me out to dinner.”

“Oh, I hope you have fun. Where are you going out to?”

“This restaurant called Amuse. I’ve never been, but I’ve heard it’s really good.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been there before. Their desserts are killer, and they have a really good alcohol selection.” Lapis walked to her room and grabbed her work bag and her phone. 

“Any recommendations?”

“For desserts: their tiramisu, and for alcohol: Long Island iced tea.” Lapis tied her hair and headed for the door. “Have fun tonight!”

“I will!” Peridot swiveled back around and Lapis walked out the apartment. 

***

“You’re late.” Peridot said as her friend sat down across from her. They both had dressed nice for the occasion; Peridot’s ‘date’ was wearing a pantsuit she threw together last minute and Peridot herself, a yellow dress and heels that were a size too big. 

“You should’ve expected that from me. You know how I am.”

“Yes Amethyst, but you ask me to dinner and show up twenty minutes late!” Peridot threw her hands out, making Amethyst laugh. 

“Sorry about that. Hey, did you get a chance to look at the menu?” Amethyst asked as she opened up hers and read through the entrees.

“Yeah, my roommate suggested we try the Long Island iced tea.” 

“Ooh, you have a new roommate? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“We haven’t talked in a while.”

“Tell me all about them!” Amethyst set her menu down and looked eagerly at Peridot. 

“Well, her name is Lapis, she has blue hair and blue eyes and is kinda really tall. She doesn’t really talk about herself a lot, and I think she has anemia,” Peridot rested her chin on her palm. “She’s very cold and tired all the time. Oh- she also works at the gym pool.”

“Is she pretty?” Amethyst smirked and leaned on the table. 

“Very, why do you ask?”

“Just curious. It’s nice to have a roommate that’s nice to look at.” Amethyst leaned back in her chair. A waitress came by and asked them for their orders. 

Peridot carefully planned what she’d order and told the waitress exactly what she wanted and Amethyst quickly opened the menu and picked something at random. 

“Is that how you feel about Pearl?” Peridot teased. 

Amethyst’s cheeks went red and she shushed Peridot. “I don’t- that’s not- you know why we’re living together!”

“You can’t keep using ‘helping take care of Steven’ as an excuse! Tell her how you feel!”

“Shut up!” Amethyst crossed her arms. 

“I’m just saying, you’ll be happier once you tell her. I’m sure she feels the same way about you.” 

“No way, you can’t make me.”

“Suit yourself.” 

The same waitress brought over a tray of glasses, two filled with alcohol, and two filled with water. The two thanked the waitress and moved on from their previous conversation. 

“So how’s the new job treating you?”

“Way better than the last. I make so much more money, and I literally do nothing but code. It’s great!” Peridot sipped on her drink and cringed a bit at how strong the alcohol was. 

“Heh, I bet. You’re such a nerd when it comes to technology.” Amethyst looked over and grinned when she saw their food coming over. She was very pleased with whichever entree she chose. 

“I am not.” Peridot opened the silverware from the napkin and began cutting in her food. Amethyst pulled out her silverware as well, and dug straight in- no knife needed. 

“Are too.” She said with her mouth full. 

“Ugh, whatever, you can have your shitty opinion.”

“Sooooo.. Lapis,”

“What about her?” 

“How do you feel about her? Is she a good roommate?”

“She’s very sarcastic and seems bored by everything. Even camp pining hearts! I mean, she kind of likes it, but still. But she seems like she can be a nice person, and could use a friend.” 

“How long ago did she move in?”

“About two weeks.”

“Do you like her?”

“Why are you asking so many questions about her?”

“I’m just curious.” Amethyst looked up at Peridot. “Also just lookin’ our for ya, it’s been awhile since you’ve roomed with someone and you deserve a good roommate.”

“Yeah, someone who knows how to clean up after herself and drive and keep a job longer than couple months,” Peridot looked back up at Anethyst who looked offended. 

“Hey, I was a great roommate, just for the record.” Amethyst crosses her arms. 

“You’re about as bad as they come.” Peridot teased. 

“Not true.” Amethyst continued eating her food. Peridot gave up the conversation, as arguing would be useless.

***

After finishing their meal, Peridot sipped whatever was left of her third ice tea. She stood up out of her chair and wobbled a bit as she tried to push it in. 

“Man Peri, you’re wasted! And from only three drinks, too.” Amethyst cackled a bit. 

“M’not drunk.” Peridot put her jacket on and pushed her phone in her pocket. Amethyst came over and wrapped her arm under Peridot’s shoulder. 

“I’ll help you out to your car, let’s go.” Amethyst started walking and Peridot stumbled with her all the way out to her car. Amethyst opened the passenger seat and Peridot climbed in. 

“Give me your keys.” Amethyst stretches her hand out and Peridot pulled her keys out of her pocket and gave them to Amethyst. 

Amethyst got in the driver’s seat and put the keys in the ignition. She turned the car on and drove a few blocks over to Peridot’s apartment complex and parked the car. She got out and helped Peridot out of the car and into the building. 

“Here, take your shoes off. There’s no way you’re gonna be able to get up the stairs in those.”

Peridot did as she was told and held her shoes as they walked up to the top floor. Peridot stumbled on the last step and fell down. 

“Shit, are you okay?” Amethyst stretched her hand out for Peridot to grab. 

“M’fine.” Peridot stood up and they walked to the door. Amethyst took Peridot’s keys and opened the door for her and handed them back to her. 

Lapis was laying on the couch watching the tv and looked over when the two walked in. 

“She’s pretty drunk, good luck taking care of her.” Amethyst helped Peridot to the couch and Lapis made room for her. 

“How was your dinner?”

“It was great, and Peridot looked like she had fun.” Amethyst snickered and started walking towards the door. “I’ll leave you too alone. See ya, P-dot.” She pointed a finger gun at them and walked out. 

“Did you have a good time, _P-dot_?” Lapis giggled a bit and turned to look at Peridot.

“I had a greatime.” Peridot slurred and stood up. “Also do not call me ‘P-dot’.” Peridot air quoted and stumbled to her room. 

“Need help there?” 

“No.” Peridot kept walking and then suddenly fell. Lapis rolled her eyes and smiled, then got up and helped Peridot walk to her room. 

“Okay, ged out, I’m changing.” Peridot shooed her away and Lapis walked back out into the living. Peridot got out of her dress and put her pajamas on (backwards) and laid down on her bed. 

“You done in there?” Lapis called from the living room 

“Yes.”

Lapis walked in and stood in the doorway, giggling at Peridot’s backwards pajamas. “Want any water to try and sober up? You’re seriously shitfaced.”

“Yes. Bring me wader.” Peridot pointed at Lapis as if she were giving commands. Lapis went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then brought it to Peridot.

Lapis sat on the bed next her and made she she didn’t spill any water. While she was sitting there, she thought she’d look around a bit. She hadn’t really checked out Peridot’s room in the time she’d been there. 

She first looked down at Peridot’s comforter; it was a pastel shade of yellow with- a pattern of Winnie the Pooh in pj’s with ‘good night’ written by each bear.

Yeah, Lapis was finished looking around. 

Peridot dropped the glass on the Winnie the Pooh comforter when she was finished and laid down on her pillows that matched the blanket. Lapis picked up the glass and walked to the door. 

“Need anything else?”

“Some sleep, leave me be, pleb.” 

Lapis giggled with half lidded eyes and put the glass by the kitchen sink. She turned off the tv and kitchen light, then headed to bed herself. 

Lapis unplugged the green lights she left on earlier and got under the covers. She laid in the dark for a while, then soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the sweet comments and kudos! I really appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

“Log one-seven-three.” Peridot was sitting in the bathroom with the doors locked, curled up by the sink with her cassette in hand. “Self reminders seem to be useless when telling myself to refrain from drinking with Amethyst, as she does not limit me to how much I drink. I had gotten abundantly drunk last night, but fortunately I do not feel as horrible as I previously thought I would have,”

Lapis walked into her room from the living room and heard talking from the bathroom. She decided to investigate and leaned against the door to hear what was going on.

“As for the rest of this weekend,” Peridot continued her log, “I should probably work on finishing my project for work, as my coworkers are lacking on their share, as per usual. Oh- note to self: I need to go to the grocery store, we’re low on milk.”

Lapis knocked on the door. “Talking to yourself?”

“Gah!” Peridot jumped and quickly stopped the recording. “No! I’m just, um, singing!” Nice.

“Singing, huh? A song about work and milk?” Lapis chuckled. 

“.. yes..” Peridot shoved the recorder in her pocket and unlocked the doors, walking into her room and putting it away in her secret hiding place (in her nightstand).

“If you’re going to the store I wanna come with you.”

“I’ll go later today.” Peridot walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself. “For now, I think I’ll go back to sleep.” She nuzzled her face into a pillow and closed her eyes. 

“Mkay, I’ll be in my room,” Lapis got on her bed but stood back up when she heard rhythmic knocking at the door. “I’ll get it.”

Lapis walked to the front door and opened it to see Steven, smiling to see them. “Hi Lapis!” He quickly went in to hug her. 

Lapis hugged him back. “Hey Steven.”

“Where’s Peridot?”

“She’s sleeping on the couch,” Lapis said, and Peridot called out, “Hey Steven!”

“Hey! I wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out today! Me and Amethyst are gonna go out to the boardwalk outside of town and I wanted to see if you guys could come.” Steven grinned and splayed his arms out in excitement. 

“Peridot, would you be willing to go to the boardwalk, or are you too busy sleeping?” Lapis looked over to Peridot who was balled up like a cat. She looked over at Steven and couldn’t reject him, seeing how excited he looked.

Peridot stood up off the couch and walked tiredly to her room to change out of her pajamas. Lapis did similarly and went to her room and grabbed her bag and one of Peridot’s sweatshirts she stole that fit her perfectly. 

When the two girls were ready Steven grabbed their hands and pulled them downstairs and out of the complex to Amethyst’s old beat up honda civic. Steven got in the front seat, and Peridot and Lapis got in the back.

Once everyone was buckled up, Amethyst pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“So how’s the roommate thing going?” Steven turned to look at the two in the back.

“It’s going great.” Lapis replied, but immediately looked over at Peridot when she scoffed.

“As if! You’re already stealing my clothes!” Peridot crossed her arms. Lapis chuckled and shoved her shoulder.

“It’s a nice sweatshirt! Besides, it’s way too big for you.”

“You’re dang right that’s a nice sweatshirt.” Peridot watched her language since Steven was in the car.

“You have no right to complain, you have some of my clothes, Dot.” Amethyst added from the front.

“But it’s not like you wanted them! And they actually fit me! She just waltzed in my closet and took my things without asking!”

“I’ll let you go into my closet and take my clothes if you want.” Lapis offered, even though her clothes would be too big for Peridot anyways.

“That will suffice if I’m not getting my sweatshirt back.” 

“Anything else going on besides clothes swapping?” Steven asked.

“Camp Pining Hearts!” Peridot answered eagerly.

“That’s great! We should all hang out sometime and watch it together.” Steven smiled and turned back around.

Both Lapis and Peridot nodded. After a while of driving through the city to the rural parts of their area, they arrived at the ocean town boardwalk. All four of the gang got out of the car and walked out to the boardwalk entrance.

“So, what do y’all wanna do first?” Amethyst looked to the group and put her hands on her hips. 

“I wanna ride all the rides!” Steven shouted and started running towards the roller coaster that peaked above all the buildings and Amethyst running behind him and shouting out to him.

“Should we follow them?” Lapis asked and watched as the two disappeared into the busy crowd. 

“I’m not running.” Peridot started walking and Lapis followed. “I’ve never been here before.” Peridot said and looked around at all the shops and restaurants the boardwalk had to offer. 

“I have. Steven took me here a couple of times to go to the beach and play at the arcade.” Lapis looked over at the beach, which was less crowded than usual due to the near autumn weather. 

“There’s an arcade here?” Peridot looked up over at Lapis.

“Yeah, wanna go check it out?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Lapis smiled and lead Peridot a couple of buildings over to a sign that said ‘ocean city arcade’. They walked through the open entrance and Peridot walked around and looked at all the games they had. 

“If you wanna play something I have some quarters on me,” Lapis looked over at Peridot who had literal stars in her eyes looking at all the retro games the arcade carried. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lapis pulled out her wallet and took out all of the quarters she had on her and handed them to Peridot. Peridot immediately went over to the space invaders machine and put in two quarters and went to work. 

Lapis stood behind and watched as she played. Peridot was apparently very skilled with a joystick, she must’ve gotten a lot of practice, Lapis assumed. 

After about 15 minutes and quite a few rounds to her eventual loss, Peridot saw at the bottom of the machine there were tickets being pushed out of a small slot.

She picked them up and Lapis’ jaw dropped. “Holy shit, I’ve never gotten that many tickets even with playing with Steven-“ 

“What can I say? I’m just the best there is.” Peridot grinned smugly and folded the tickets up and looked at the counter where prizes were hung up behind on the wall. 

“Think I have enough for a prize?”

“Definitely.” Lapis answered and the two walked to the counter. Peridot scammed the wall for anything that she might’ve liked and stopped when she found a huge plush alien with a red bow tie and top hat. 

“Lapis- look-“ She pointed to the plush and Lapis giggled. 

“That’s a thousand tickets, you sure you got enough?”

Peridot quickly counted through her tickets and groaned. “I only have 237.”

“Well you’re kind of a beast at space invaders, and I have you a ton of quarters. Maybe we could work together to get it?”

“Hold my tickets.” Peridot said and handed the stack of folded tickets to Lapis and quickly went back to the space invaders game. Lapis took a couple quarters and went to game she was usually most successful at. Dance dance revolution. 

The two worked for about a half hour before reconvening and counting up their tickets. 

“I got 106.” Lapis said.

“I got 438- that makes… 781! We’re so close!” Peridot jumped and looked frantically for another game. She quickly went over to the pac-man game machine and put in a couple of quarters. As Peridot started on earning the rest of her tickets, Lapis folded up their tickets and put them in bag her while she waited. 

Lapis stood behind Peridot and watched as she beat the first level, all her lives still in tact. It wasn’t long before she beat the second, then the third, and losing when she got to the fifth. The tickets pushed out the slot and she quickly collected them. 

“This doesn’t look like enough, I’ll still need to play a couple more games.” 

“Here, come with me,” Lapis grabbed her hand and went back to the dance dance revolution game. “Me and Steven play this game whenever we come here, and it usually gets a lot of tickets with two people.”

“Uhh,” Peridot was hesitant, and not a very good dancer.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Lapis pulled her on the the dance pad and put the quarters in the slot. She chose the two play option and the song started playing. 

They arrows started coming down slowly and Peridot was hitting most of them, and Lapis all of them. Before long they started picking up speed and Peridot was missing most the notes and getting confused by how Lapis was doing it so perfectly. 

And in sandals. 

Peridot tried to keep up, but ultimately tripped on her own feet and fell, causing them to lose. 

“Peridot are you okay?” Lapis giggled and helped her up.

“I’m just fine, how many tickets is that?”

“Uh, 124.” 

“I think we have enough! Lapis give me the tickets!” 

Lapis pulled the tickets from her bag, plus the tickets they just earned and handed them to Peridot. Peridot quickly ran to the counter and handed it to the employee tending to the prizes, and was handed the life size plush. 

Peridot quickly brought it over to Lapis and hugged her tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She squealed and hugged her new alien.

“Glad you like it.” Lapis smiled and brought her out of the arcade. “I think we should go find Steven and Amethyst and get lunch, I’m hungry.”

***

“Are you sure you guys don’t wanna ride anything?” Steven asked as the four exited the restaurant.

“Yeah, they have so many cool rides here!” Amethyst was equally as excited as Steven.

“I’d be up for it, but I think Peridot’s too fond of her new toy to go on any rides.” Lapis answered they looked over at Peridot who was hugging her new alien. 

“Peridot, we could put that in the car ya know,” Steven suggested. 

“No thank you, I’ll be holding on to this.”

“Welp, I’m gonna go ride stuff, whether y’all like it or not.” Amethyst stood up and put her hands on her hips. Lapis stood up with her and smiled. 

“I think I’ll join you.”

“I’m gonna stay here with Peridot,” said Steven.

“Alright, we’ll be back here in a little while.” Amethyst said and walked towards the rides with Lapis. 

“So, I know Steven already asked, but how’s the roomie thing _really_ going?” Amethyst looked up at Lapis. 

“What do you mean?”

“Ya know, how do you feel about her? Is she nice, is she annoying, that sort of thing.”

“She can be very nice, but I don’t know her that well. We haven’t gotten very many chances to hang out since I’ve moved in with her. I really would like to, though.”

“She’s _very_ nice.” Amethyst smiled. “You know, me and her used to be roommates.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s probably one of the sweetest people I know, and if you hurt her I’ll kick your ass.” Amethyst gave her a fake death stare, but it wasn’t an empty threat.

“I’m not planning on it,” Lapis smiled. The two arrived at the entrance for the amusement rides and walked around, looking at all of them. 

“Anything you wanna ride first?”

***

It was near sunset when the four reassembled in the parking lot by Amethyst’s car. Peridot got in the back and put her plush in the middle seat, making it a bit crowded when Lapis got in. Amethyst and Steven got back in the front and they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“So what’d you two do while Lapis and me were riding rides?”

“We got some snacks and walked around a while.” Steven answered. 

“Yes. I’m very tired.” Peridot yawned and leaned against her alien. “Lapis will you be the gatherer and get our groceries? I’m too exhausted.”

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m tired either,” Lapis flicked Peridot’s forehead and Peridot quickly looked up at Lapis. 

“A simple ‘no’ would have sufficed.”

Lapis snickered. “I’m just saying, but yeah, I’ll go get our food, dork.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Dork? Or should I call you, Peridork?”

“Stop that!”

“P-dork.”

“Wow Lapis, you’re even better at coming with nicknames than I am.” Amethyst laughed from the front. 

“You’re so mean,” Peridot turned her back to Lapis so she was facing the window and laid her head against the seat. 

“Ah, I’m just messing with you Dot.” Lapis ruffled her hair causing another tantrum of Peridot’s. Peridot frantically went to fix her hair and huffed, crossing her arms. 

“Whatever,” Peridot fixed herself on the seat so she was sitting properly and laid back down on her alien, drifting off as they drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

[Lapis:] hey where are you? youve been out for a while

Lapis texted Peridot, worried since she’d gone out at least an hour ago for groceries. Peridot quickly replied. 

[Me:] I’ll be back soon! I got distracted…

Peridot looked at the corgi that was sitting in front of her, hair all rustled and no collar. “I can’t just leave you here, you look hungry.” Peridot sighed. 

_bark!_

“Maybe Lapis won’t mind?” She stood up from a kneeling position and patted her lap with her free hand. “Come on.”

Peridot started walking and the dog quickly followed behind. They walked a couple blocks to their building and Peridot opened the door for the dog to walk in and took the elevator rather than the the stairs. Once they arrived at the top floor, Peridot opened the door and let the small dog in then closed it. 

“Oh, hey w- why is there a dog in our apartment?!”

“I found her when I was walking home, and I don’t think she has an owner. She looked hungry and I couldn’t just leave her on the streets.” Peridot set the groceries on the counter and rummaged through the cabinets.

“And you brought it here?”

“Yep!” Peridot grinned innocently and put some food she deemed edible for dogs into a bowl and put it on the ground. “It’s not like our apartment doesn’t allow animals.”

“Yeah, but what are we gonna do with it? We can’t just keep it.”

“Why not? Look at her!” Peridot gestured to the dog who was rolling around on the floor after finished eating. Lapis was not convinced.

“I’m calling a shelter.” Lapis stood up off the couch and reached for her phone.

“Wait! Can’t we just- try and take care of it?” Peridot looked desperate and Lapis sighed, setting down her phone and sitting back down.

“Thank you! Peridot bent down to pet the pup and look it over. It was a female ginger corgi, no injuries that were visible, but she looked like she needed a bath. “Lapis I’ll be right back.”

Peridot picked up the dog and and brought her to the bathroom. She shut the doors so she couldn’t get out and ran the faucet. She petted the small dog and smiled, and stopped the water before it got too high.

She lifted the pup into the water, luckily having her be so obedient to let Peridot do so, and grabbed the shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. Peridot opened the cap to the shampoo, spurted a handful of the soap out, then rubbed it on the dogs fur.

Lapis carefully creaked the door open to see how Peridot was doing, and sat down next her. “Are you sure you want to keep her?”

“I’m sure.” Peridot replied and started to rinse the dog off. “Can you get me a towel?”

“Yeah,” Lapis got up and grabbed a towel from the cabinet and laid it beside Peridot. Peridot pulled the drain and let the water drain, then pulled the corgi out of the tub out onto to towel.

Peridot made sure to dry every inch of the girl and threw the towel in the hamper, then opened the door to let the dog out. She quickly walked into Peridot’s room and searched around, sniffing through the area.

Peridot joined her and got on the bed, motioning for the dog to come up with her. She jumped up on the bed and sat next to Peridot, sniffing her face and licking her cheek.

“What are you going to call her?”

“Hmm.. how about Pumpkin?”

“I like that name.” Lapis sat with the two on the bed and laid beside Pumpkin, scratching her head. “So are we gonna have to go and get a bunch of stuff for her?”

“I think we can start out and just get some food, lay out some newspapers, we’ll be fine.” Peridot smiled hopefully and took her glasses off, folded them and set them on the nightstand. She curled up around pumpkin with Lapis laying beside the two.

“We’ll be fine,”

***

“Okay, Pumpkin! Lapis is at work so it’s just us!” Peridot stood up off the bed, with Pumpkin sitting up and looking at her with her head tilted. “I’ll have to go get you some food… maybe Steven can babysit? Dogsit?” Peridot pulled out her phone and texted Steven.

[Me:] Steven, could you do me a favor?

[Steven:] Yeah! What kind of favor?

[Me:] Come to my apartment, I’ll explain.

About ten minutes later, Steven came knocking at Peridot’s door and walked in. “So what do you need, Dot?”

“So I um- I found a dog last night while walking home from the store and I took it home and I need to go out and get supplies, could you watch her while I’m gone?”

“Of course!”

“Great.” Peridot showed Steven to Pumpkin and quickly left the apartment to look around for the nearest pet store.

***

Peridot came back with a big sack of dog food and a couple of food bowls, and some supplies she left in her car to take in later. She set the heavy bag down in the kitchen and looked around for Steven and Pumpkin. 

She found the two hanging out in Lapis’ room, laying on her bed with Steven petting her head. “Oh hey, you’re back!” Steven carefully stood up so he didn’t disturb the sleeping pup. “Do you need help taking care of her? I know from experience of taking care of a cat that pets are pretty hard work; but Pumpkin also seems to be very obedient.” 

“I think Lapis and I can handle her, but I’ll let you know if we need anything.” Peridot walked back out to the living room with Steven.

“Alright, I’ll get going. See ya around!” Steven waved and walked out of the apartment. Peridot waved back and walked to the kitchen. She cut a small hole in the corner of the dog food bag and poured some food into one of the bowls, causing Pumpkin to run out of Lapis’ room.

Peridot went to fill the other bowl with water and set it by the food bowl where Pumpkin was eating from. “I’ll have to get Lapis to help me with the rest of your things later today. For now, I’m going to enjoy this day off.” Peridot grinned and sat down on the couch.

She turned on the tv and continued an unfinished episode of CPH and soon Pumpkin was curled up beside her. Peridot took the liberty of explaining the whole show to Pumpkin as if she understood.

***

“Peridot I’m back!” Lapis called as she closed the living room door and noticed the dog food spilled on the floor in the kitchen. She dropped her bag by the door and walked into her room, seeing Peridot and Pumpkin taking a nap on her bed. 

She smiled gently and carefully got out some pajamas and walked into the bathroom. It was still a bit of a mess from the previous night, so she laid a towel on the floor to clean up the water. 

She had her wet bathing suit in hand and laid in the sink to wash later. For now, it was time to was herself. 

After a quick shower, Lapis put on a pair of sweatpants and a crop top and walked back out of the bathroom. The two were still laying on her bed, but Peridot had tucked herself under the covers assuming Lapis wouldn’t mind.

Lapis didn’t mind, but the two were taking up all her space on the bed. Peridot was slightly snoring and woke up when the floor creaked from Lapis walking to the bookshelf. 

“Oh, hey,” Peridot yawned and looked over at Lapis. 

“Hey.” Lapis looked back at her. 

“How was work?”

“I actually got in the water for once.”

“That’s fun, I hope no one drowned.”

“Not under my watch, I’m the ultimate lifeguard.” Lapis put her hands on her hips and sat beside Peridot. “How’d your day go?”

“Fine, I went out and got stuff for Pumpkin. There’s still some stuff that I’ll need your help to get from the car.”

“I’ll help you tomorrow. How’s Pumpkin doing?”

“She’s doing just fine.” Peridot smiled and reached over to pet her back. 

“That’s good. Mind if I join you in your nap?”

“Not at all.” Peridot moved over a bit to make room for Lapis and she got under the blankets. Pumpkin got up and curled into a ball in between the too, not taking long to receive some wanted attention from both of them. 

“She is pretty sweet, isn’t she,” Lapis rested her hand on Pumpkin’s leg and closed her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you let me keep her.” Peridot nuzzled her face back into the pillow. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I had to do this >:3


	6. Chapter 6

Small droplets of water started hitting the window of Lapis’ room as the three laid in Lapis’ bed sleeping peacefully. Lapis woke up and looked out the window, then at the two girls asleep beside her.

It was close to ten at night and Lapis felt groggy and like she could fall back asleep if she just closed her eyes. Peridot was making the whole bed warm, which made Lapis feel even more sleepy. 

Pumpkin suddenly popped her eyes opened and repositioned herself on the bed near the edge causing Peridot to wake and yawn.

“Good morning,” Peridot whispered.

“It’s still night, Peri.”

“Good night,” She corrected herself and looked out the window. The rain made good ambience to the quiet, comfortable setting of Lapis’ room. 

“Good night.” Lapis giggled and rustled Peridot’s hair. Peridot pushed her hand away with a groan and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Hey Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you moved in with me,” Peridot smiled tiredly and looked over at Lapis. Lapis gave her a smile back and turned to lay on her side. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah..” She did the same as Lapis and turned to her side. “I know we’ve only lived together like, a month and half? But you’re really fun to hang around and I enjoy your company, and I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“Me too, let’s do that right now.”

“Get to know each other?”

“Yeah. We can just do little things like birthdays and favorite colors if you’re too tired for personal questions.”

Peridot thought for a moment. “When’s your birthday?”

“December 17th. Yours?”

“Mine’s August 17th!” Peridot smiled and thought of another question. “How old are you then?”

“I’m 24.”

“Err, 21.”

“What the fuck- you’re so young!” Lapis snorted causing Peridot to blush a bit. 

“I’m still legal drinking age! So I’m not young!”

“Whatever, dork. What’s your middle name?”

“Dot.”

“So your name’s Peridot Dot—?”

“No, Peridot’s a.. nickname actually. Not a very clever one cause my cloddy parents thought it was smart to name me Peri Dot.”

Lapis started giggling up again. 

“What now?”

“It’s just funny.” Lapis settled down and gave a calmed smile. “You know, my name’s a nickname, too. Not as good as yours though.”

“What’s your name then?”

“It’s Laapya. But you know, my last name is Lazuli so that was bound to happen.”

“Huh, that’s interesting.” Peridot looked away for a moment to compartmentalize the new information. She looked back up at Lapis. “What’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Move to this city, how about you?”

“Probably being friends with Amethyst.” Peridot admitted but realized quickly how bad that sounded. “N-not that I don’t like her! She’s great and I love her to death. She just encourages me to do bad things and get into trouble.”

“Like what?”

“Like breaking into garbage dumps, smoking, she had me steal something one time.”

“Sounds like me when I was your age.” She teased and giggled. “How did you and Amethyst meet?”

“Kind of the same way we met, actually. I was kind of in a bind and needed a roommate to help with rent. Someone else introduced us rather than Steven, though.”

“How long ago was this?”

“About two years ago.”

“Wait, so how old is Amethyst?”

“Same age as you, 24.”

“Huh,”

“Okay, can I ask you a more personal question then?” Peridot asked hesitantly. 

“Sure.”

“Okay, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. How long were you and Jasper together?”

“Six years.”

“You were with her for six years?? That’s awful,”

“I don’t know, we were kind of on and off. We kind of broke up before she kicked me out so I guess it’d be closer to five if you’re talking about dating.”

“That still sucks, I’m sorry you had to put up with her so long,” Peridot frowned. She knew just how bad Jasper could be, and having to live with her? She couldn’t imagine how horrible that must’ve been. 

“It’s okay, I’m not with her anymore.” Lapis gave a faint smile to reassure the blonde, only convincing her a little. 

“Okay..” 

There was silence for a few moments, nothing but the rain and quiet snores from Pumpkin. Peridot sighed, which turned to a gasp when the two heard a clap of thunder from outside. Peridot quickly ducked under the covers and held on to one of the pillows. 

“What’s wrong? Scared of thunder?” Lapis lifted the blankets to look at Peridot who was holding on for dear life. Lapis smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay,”

Peridot squeaked when she heard another roar of thunder and looked up at Lapis. Lapis gently removed the pillows from her arms and put it back above her head and pulled her out from the blankets. “Hey it’s okay, alright?” 

Peridot nodded and quickly clung onto Lapis after another lightning strike. Lapis reached over for her phone and grabbed her headphones off the nightstand and quickly untangled them.

She plugged the headphones in and put on a song, then gave them to Peridot. “Here, so you can’t hear the thunder.”

Peridot put the headphones in and relaxed her muscles. “Thank you,” She said a bit loud due to the music. 

Lapis nodded and closed her eyes. Peridot let go of Lapis when she had fully calmed down and buried herself back in the covers. She wasn’t able to fall back asleep like Lapis, but the music blocking out the thunder was nice. 

***

It was still raining outside when Lapis woke up. Peridot still had her headphones in and was looking up at the ceiling listening to whatever playlist Lapis randomly chose, and quite enjoying it. Lapis tapped on her shoulder and Peridot took out a headphone, then looked over at Lapis. 

“Good morning.” Lapis yawned. 

“Morning, how’d you sleep?”

“I slept fine, you?”

“I, uh, didn’t really sleep,” Peridot rolled over to reach Lapis’ phone and paused the music. “I kinda just laid here and listened to music.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“No problem.” Lapis sat up and noticed Pumpkin had gotten up from the foot of the bed. “I’m gonna go make some coffee.” Lapis got out of the bed and walked into the living room, seeing Pumpkin sleeping on the couch.

She poured a bit of food in the bowl for her and turned on the coffee maker. Peridot soon joined her and laid beside Pumpkin, wrapping her arms around her. Lapis sat beside them and leaned back on the couch.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“I need your help getting the rest of Pumpkin’s things from the car. Other than that, I have nothing planned.”

“Me either. How about we catch up on CPH?”

“Now that sounds like a good way to spend the day.” Peridot looked up at Lapis and pointed a finger gun at her. Lapis laughed and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. “Coffee?”

“Please.”

Lapis poured the two of them coffee and brought Peridot over her mug and she sat up, carefully sipping at the coffee to not spill it. Lapis reached over for the remote and turned on the tv and sat beside her. “Should we invite Steven?”

“Definitely.”

Lapis pulled out her phone and sent a text to Steven and he let her know he’d be over in a little while. Lapis sat down with Pumpkin in between her and Peridot. Pumpkin popped her head up and sniffed Lapis’ mug then stood up and crawled on her lap to sniff her face.

Peridot set her mug down to lean over and pet the pooch. Lapis giggled at how adorable the two were being causing Peridot to blush up a bit.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Oh, nothing. You two are just really cute.”

“I am not cute!”

“Sure.” Lapis picked Pumpkin up off of her lap and reached over for Peridot’s empty mug. She took hers as well over to the kitchen and set them beside the sink, and looked at the two playing on the couch.  
The rhythmic knocking at the door alerted the two of Steven’s presence, so Lapis walked over to the front door to answer.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey, come on in.” Lapis smiled and walked with Steven into the living room.

“Oh! Lapis! I just remembered! You should get snacks for our guest!” Peridot called from the couch, even though Lapis was five feet away. Lapis rolled her eyes and smirked, going to the kitchen for snacks. When she turned back around she saw Peridot and Steven cuddling Pumpkin on the couch and leaving her no room.

She went over by the couch and picked up a pillow lying on the floor and set it beneath her so she could sit comfortably and put the snacks down beside her. Lapis grabbed the remote from the arm rest and pressed play, making the two sit up immediately and give their attention to the screen.

Lapis leaned against the couch and felt small fingers brushing through her hair. She looked up and saw Peridot peering over her, with that look on her face that meant she was thinking. She pushed Lapis’ face down so she could work on fixing her hair. 

Peridot kept messing around with Lapis’ bangs and trying to put them in a ponytail, or a braid, or anything to tie them back. She eventually got a braid going that had most of Lapis’ bangs caught in them. 

Lapis looked in her phone camera to see exactly what Peridot was doing and thought she looked pretty nice. She also sneaked a picture of the small blonde working on her hair. Once she was finished, she tied it back and sat down properly on the couch. 

Lapis turned around and smiled. “Thanks.”

Steven turned to look at the two and smiled when he saw them getting along. “Aww you guys are best friends!”

“You think so?” Lapis looked over at Steven and smiled. 

“Yeah!” He giggled. 

“Yep, besties forever.” Lapis reaches I wrap her arm around Peridot’s neck and rustled her hair, causing a short outburst of rage from the blonde. Steven laughed and put his hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

“Per, you crack me up.”

“Gah! Quit laughing at me!” She started kicking her legs which furthered their laughter. The kicking caused Pumpkin to get up and leave. Lapis smiled fondly at her situation. Sure, Peridot was fussing and kicking like a child; but Lapis felt comfortable.

That thought both relieved and terrified her at the same time, but nonetheless, Lapis knew that she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took awhile to come out! I was dealing with writers block and I've been kind of busy so it took me a little longer to write this one. Also, I'm thinking of making a tumblr and just doodling things from this fic (I do that in my classes lol) and posting them there. Let me know if you'd like that please !!


	7. Chapter 7

After a not so busy day at work, Lapis had been walking home from the local gym, hair wet and body covered with chlorine. The night was dark and the cool air caused Lapis to shiver and pull her jacket tighter around her shoulders. She got off work a little later than normal, having to help close down the pool and got caught up in a conversation with a fellow lifeguard.

As she walked down the street, Lapis saw a woman in one of the lights walking in her direction. She would have paid her no mind, but the long white hair combined with vitiligo stained arms and face emphasized by the bright streetlamp was unmistakably her ex. Lapis’ stomach dropped and she quickly looked for a way to avoid her.

Lapis quickly ducked into a narrow alleyway between a convenience store and an empty brick building. The woman passed by, not seeing Lapis in the pitch black, and was given a few minutes to pass before Lapis walked back onto the sidewalk.

Lapis’ whole body was in panic, and by impulse, she went into the convenience and bought whatever six pack she first saw and quickly walked to her apartment. She opened the door and dropped her stuff by the door, and walked to the kitchen and set the plastic bag with alcohol inside on the counter.

She didn’t care to take a shower or rinse her wet bathing suit, her mind had one goal.

“Hey! How was work?” Peridot was laying on her stomach on the couch and playing some kind of country music off of her computer. Lapis didn’t even notice Peridot in the living room and didn’t bother to respond. She took out a bottle and grabbed the bottle opener and cracked it open.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Lapis leaned against the counter and quickly downed the drink and slammed the bottle on the counter. 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled and went to go open another bottle. Peridot got up from the sofa and sat on the counter next to Lapis, putting her hand on Lapis’ arm and lowering the drink from her mouth.

“You can talk to me. Tell me what happened.” She looked up and Lapis. Lapis set the bottle down on the counter and slid to the floor.

“I- I saw Jasper on my way home from work.” Lapis lifted her knees to her chest and looked up at Peridot. Peridot got down from the counter and sat beside Lapis.

“Did you guys talk?”

“No, I- I hid so I didn’t have to.” Lapis rested her forehead in her palms and sighed. “I didn’t think seeing her would be so hard,” 

“It’s okay, it’s only been what- a couple months? It usually takes people longer to get over a relationship. Don’t sweat it if you’re still not over it.” Peridot laid her hand on Lapis’ shoulder. Lapis looked up at Peridot and wrapped her arms around her. Peridot reciprocated and hugged her tightly, glad to be there if Lapis needed her.

Lapis felt tears coming up and let them fall, and still held on to Peridot. She let go after a couple minutes and wiped her cheek, then leaned against the counter. “I don’t want to feel bad about this, I hate that she still gets to me.” Lapis reached up for her drink and took a sip from it.

“Hey, it’s okay to be upset. There’s no rush to recovering from a breakup.” Peridot moved to sit in front of her and crossed her legs. “It might hurt for a while and it probably sucks to hear me say that, but it’s true. You just gotta give it time.”

“Ugghhhh I don’t wanna wait.” Lapis groaned and laid on the floor. Peridot scooted closer to her and moved her drink so it wouldn’t spill.

“Do you wanna do something to get your mind off of it for now?”

“Yeah,” She took her drink from Peridot’s grasp and gulped it down, then wiped her mouth off. “Leave me to my beer.”

“Not unless I can get in on it.” Peridot crossed her arms.

“Fine, help yourself. I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” Lapis stood up and helped Peridot with her. She went to grab her stuff and got a quick rinse in the shower, then returning to the living room in her pajamas. Peridot was on the couch with the pack of beer laying on the floor, one bottle missing aside from the two Lapis drank.

The music was turned off and the tv was set to Netflix, with Peridot scrolling through the categories. Lapis joined her and grabbed her third drink of the night.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything but a rom-com.” Lapis responded and sipped on her drink.

“Got it.” Peridot noted and put on a random movie from the action section. She grabbed herself a second drink and reached for the bottle opener, then popped off the cap. As Lapis finished up her drink, she found herself getting notably tipsy.

About a half hour into the movie, neither were interested in what was going on, but it was too late and too far in to start another movie. The two drank all the beer Lapis got on her way home and started on the stash in their fridge, both getting noticeably drunk.

“This movie sucks.” Lapis stated as she slouched back in her seat.

“I’m the wors’ at pickin’ ou’ moviesss, sorry.” Peridot slurred her ‘s’s quite a bit.

“Heheh, yeah.” Lapis smiled and laid her head on Peridot’s shoulder, Peridot looked over at Lapis. She had her eyes closed and laid her feet on the armrest, hands resting on her stomach. Peridot leaned her head on Lapis’ and closed her eyes as well. Lapis picked up Peridot’s arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and smiled, looking up at Peridot. 

“Watcha doin’?” Peridot asked tiredly.

“I dunno, getting comfy.” She shifted her body so she was sitting up more and closed her eyes again. “Thank you Peridot.”

“Wha’ for?”

“Making me feel better.”

“Oh, no problem.” Peridot smiled. “I’m at your service.” 

Peridot had to admit, she enjoyed this; laying comfortably with a drunken Lapis under her arm and watching one of Marvel’s shittier films. The amount Lapis let herself get close was something Peridot assumed was only reserved for drunk Lapis. Sure, they’d hug sleep in the same bed every so often, but Lapis was cuddling right up against Peridot. Peridot wasn’t complaining, though. 

Peridot liked to think that Lapis was enjoying this too, and she was, but her mind was in a different place. She thought of the reason she was upset in the first place, but her drunken self wouldn’t allow her to get upset this time. Instead, she thought of conversation.

“Hey, Peri?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Uhh, once. But it wasn’ very seriouss,”

“Was it nice?”

“Hm? Oh, um yeah,” She smiled. “For the mos’ part.”

“That’s good.” Lapis smiled and laid her head on Peridot’s lap. She reached up and started playing with the messy blonde hair, trying to tame it a little. “You should really do something about your mane.”

“I like my hair.”

“It’s so messy, how do you deal with it?”

“Simple: I don’t.”

“Dottttt, let me do something with it.” Lapis sat up and looked eager.

“Fine, do as you mus’.”

Lapis grabbed at Peridot’s lock of blonde hair and try to pull it back into a ponytail, but some of it started to fall out. “See, it’s not all over the place.” She rested her head back on Peridot’s lap.

“Hmph. Well while we’re on the topic of hair, your bangs are all over your face.” Peridot lifted her bangs from over her eyes and brushed them back so they were out of the way.

“Yeah, my undercuts grown out and so have my roots. I need to go get my hair done, but that’s too expensive for all of that.”

“Jus’ getta trim.”

“I guess. I should probably stop dying my hair anyways, it’s really damaging.”

“I like your blue hair.” Peridot brushed through Lapis’ hair and looked at the fading color. She pushed her hair behind her ear and noticed all the piercings she had. There were three on her earlobe, a helix, and an industrial. “You sure do like piercings.”

“Jasper liked them, I think they’re kinda cool.” Lapis felt at the metal in her ear. “I have more on my other ear and other places.” She turned her head so she could show off all her other piercings. “Don’t you have any?”

“I have a double piercing.”

“I remember when I had a double piercing.” Lapis reached up for Peridot’s glasses and took them off.

“Hey-” Peridot went to get them back, but Lapis moved them out of her reach before she could get them. “Give those back!”

Lapis stood up and wobbled a bit. “You’re gonna have to fight me for ‘em.” She put them on, and her vision was made worse than her intoxication already made it. Peridot stood up and almost immediately fell over. She grabbed onto to Lapis for balance and reached up for her glasses.

Lapis was already way taller than her and was able to handle being drunk better, so it was kind of unfair to Peridot. Nonetheless, Peridot still reached up for her glasses and ultimately failed when she fell over from Lapis backing away from her. Lapis started laughing and covered her mouth, and while she wasn’t paying attention, Peridot tripped her and she fell on top of her.

Peridot took her glasses quickly while she had the advantage and put them back on. She pushed Lapis off of her and stood up. “Victory!”

“Fine, I’ll let you have it.” Lapis made her way back over to the couch and laid back down.

“Hey! Leave room for me!” Peridot tried to move Lapis so she could sit on the other end of the couch. Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand and pulled her down next to her. She wrapped her arms around the small girl and looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

“Room enough?”

“This will.. Suffice.” Peridot mumbled and closed her eyes. Lapis smiled and closed her eyes as well, resting her chin on top of Peridot’s head. Peridot turned to wrap her arms around Lapis, instantly warming Lapis up and both girls dozing off quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night writing this, enjoy
> 
> also shoutout to my dude peridawesome you are literally the sweetest, thank you for the sweet comments  
> ily <3
> 
> On a serious note, I think I'm over my writers block and realized I should write longer chapters. Also, is that a cute lil romance I see blossoming????? guess we'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

Lapis awoke with the light from the big window shining way too bright in her face and Peridot’s small arms wrapped around her waist. She had forgotten about the previous night and falling asleep with the blonde and barely remembering anything else from it. Lapis closed her eyes and covered them with her hand to block out the light and groaned.

A headache was quickly setting in and her whole body was sore. Coffee and aspirin were a need, but there was no getting up with Peridot wrapped around her like this. Lapis carefully picked up Peridot’s arm, but Peridot wrapped it tightly back around her waist.

“I need coffee,” Lapis groaned. She tried to get up, but it only resulted in waking Peridot up.

“Good morning.”

Lapis pulled her arm off of her and was finally free. “Morning. Want coffee?”

“Yes please.”

Lapis made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine and was quick to look for their aspirin. She found the bottle on the counter and poured out enough for her and Peridot. Lapis got both of them a glass of water and brought a glass and some aspirin over to Peridot. Peridot quickly downed the pills with the water and set the empty glass on the floor. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Lapis picked up the glass and set it by the sink. She took hers and leaned by the counter while she waited for the coffee to be ready. Peridot sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. 

“Guh, what happened last night?”

“You and me both got real drunk and watched a marvel movie.” Lapis said and got up when she heard the machine beep. Peridot looked around at the empty bottles sitting on the floor and tried to stand up. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs for her and Lapis and watched as Lapis poured them both coffee. 

“You and Amethyst,” Peridot shook her head. “You don’t limit me on my drinking.”

“We were having such fun though.”

Peridot thought back to the previous night and remembered laying on the couch and fighting Lapis for her glasses. “You’re very cuddly when you’re drunk.”

“Is that a problem?” Lapis handed Peridot a mug filled with coffee and leaned back against the counter as she sipped hers. 

“No, just something I noticed.”

“Mkay.” Lapis smiled and sipped her coffee. Pumpkin came running into the kitchen and sat down in front of Peridot looking at her expectantly. Peridot set down her coffee and bent down to scratch the pup’s head.

“What is it Pumpkin?” She asked and was lead to Pumpkin’s food bowl. “Oh, you must be hungry.” Peridot picked up the heavy bag of dog food and poured some in the bowl, then returned to her coffee.

To both Lapis and Peridot’s dismay, it was a weekday. That meant work for the two and dealing with the consequences of stupid decisions to get drunk on a Wednesday night. Peridot was already about an hour late for her work, but she wasn’t getting on that without at least one cup of coffee, and Lapis had most of the day to rest up before her shift.

Peridot poured herself another cup of coffee before sitting down at her computer set up to get started on her work. Lapis sat on the couch and watched as Peridot flipped through programs finding where she last left off with her coding. “Watcha doin’ now?”

“Talking with some of my coworkers, trying to encrypt this code.” Peridot said, pulling up a program that had lots of strange writing that Lapis would never be able to understand. Peridot pointed to where she had pasted some code down. “I’m trying to figure out how to convert that.”

“You sure are smart,” Lapis sighed and laid back on the couch. “What got you so interested in coding anyway?”

“I’ve always kind of had a ‘knack’ for technology. I used to build stuff all the time, like those kits you get with all those circuits, and I’d build those small robots. I got really into video games for a while and that’s when I wanted to learn code. Then I got really good at it, so here I am now.”

“Huh. How long have you been coding?”

“Since I was 15.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Yeah, I guess. But it’s not something I mind doing for a long time, as you know, I enjoy it.”

“That’s good that you enjoy your job.” Lapis stood up and finished her coffee. She walked to the kitchen to rinse out the mug. “I wish I could’ve done something cool, like your programming.”

“Why didn’t you?” Peridot turned in her chair to look at Lapis.

“I don’t know, I got lifeguard training so I could get a summer job and got tied down, and I just couldn’t really go to college. Jasper and I moved out from our hometown and I didn’t really have anyone to help with expenses so I thought maybe one day I’d save up. Jasper made lots, but never really agreed to help me out. And I was definitely not smart enough for a scholarship in anything.” Lapis sighed. “Ugh, I just remembered that I have to go get recertified in by next month for my job.”

“How hard is it?”

“Not as hard as getting certified in the first place. I just gotta go get retrained whenever their doing classes, I think they’re doing that next weekend.”

“Good luck with that.” Peridot gave her a thumbs up and turned back around to her computer. Lapis tied her hair up and walked through her room to their shared bathroom to wash off her face. “Oh, hey Lapis? While you're in there can you get me the pill organizer behind the mirror?” Peridot called from the living room.

Lapis opened the mirror and picked up the blue box with the weekdays written on each compartment. She dried her face off and brought the box over to Peridot. “Thanks.” She said and opened the compartment with ‘Thurs’ written on the top and shook the meds into her palm. She took them down with the rest of her coffee and set the box on the table with her computer on it.

“Anything you wanna do this weekend?” Lapis asked.

“Nothing in particular.”

“Well, it’s getting to be that time of year where people put up Christmas decorations. Maybe we could walk around and look at them?” Lapis suggested.

“Oh, um, yeah! That sounds like a good Idea.” Peridot responded, making Lapis smile.

“Mkay, I’m gonna go rest up in my room before my shift.” Lapis said and went to her room to lay in her bed.

***

“Do you really need all those jackets?” Peridot asked as she slipped a sweatshirt on stolen from Lapis’ closet. Lapis put on a jacket over the two sweatshirts she already had on and pulled a hood over her head.

“You know I get cold.”

“It’s only like, forty degrees outside!” Peridot exclaimed and crossed her arms.

“Oh, is it that cold? I should go get a coat.”

“Lapis!”

“Kidding! Kidding!” Lapis laughed and walked towards the front and slipped her shoes on. “Shall we get going?”

“We shall.” 

Lapis opened the door and the two walked down to the lobby and onto the streets. It wasn’t quite December, so there weren’t too many decorations out. The street lights and signs around the city had lights strung around them and light up snowflakes were hung on poles by the sidewalk. Some of the businesses had small snowflake and snowmen decorations by the windows, but other than that the decorations were minimal.

“It probably would’ve been better to do this when it’s actually December.” Peridot said and she shoved her hands in her pockets to keep warm.

“We can, but for now let’s just enjoy this.”

“Whatever you say.”

Even though there weren’t too many decorations out, the light coming from what was already put out was pretty nice as it was. As the two walked out more to a more suburban area next to the city, the decorations increased. There were more of those inflatable snowmen and light up reindeer and mangers set out on the lawns of houses throughout the neighborhood.

“Think we should get some decorations?” Lapis elbowed the short girl.

“Nah, it’s too expensive and too much work just to sit in the apartment for a month. Besides, we’d have nowhere to store it all.”

“That’s true. Well, we could light up the apartment, maybe get those things you stick on the window.”

“You can do that, I’m not gonna waste my time setting up lights.”

“Aw, come on Peri.” Lapis shook Peridot’s shoulder a bit. “It’d be fun. Just you, me, and an hour stringing lights around the wall.”

“Uh huh. Yeah, no thanks.”

“You’re boring.” Lapis crossed her arms and attracted a small blush from Peridot. The two continued walking and passed by a house that had absolutely nothing put up. Lapis rolled her eyes, recognizing it as Pearl’s house.

“Heh, I guess I’m not the only one who doesn’t like wasting time.” Peridot put her hands on her hips and looked up at Lapis.

“We’re wasting time right now.” Lapis rustled Peridot’s hair.

“No! We’re looking at the Christmas decorations together!” Peridot splayed her arms out. “Did you think spending valuable time together and looking at lights is a waste of time?”

Lapis giggled and shoved her shoulder. “Nah, I’m just messing with you. I’m having a nice time.”

Peridot’s arms dropped and her expression changed from an exclamatory one to a smile. The two continued to walk, bumping into each other every so often and not exchanging much dialogue. They got to the end of the neighborhood, which was the start of a rural area filled with a couple gas stations and an open field.

“Think we should head back?” Lapis looked over at the blonde.

“Yeah, not much out here.”

“Okay.” 

The two turned around and started to walk back through the neighborhood. Their walk back was pretty quiet, making Peridot feel a bit awkward. Lapis didn’t mind the silence, thinking that quiet walks out in the city were pretty nice. Peridot thought of conversation topics, mainly things that weren’t too deep or too long for the short walk.

“So, have you ever owned a pet before Pumpkin?”

“Nope. I’m enjoying it, though. Have you?”

“Yeah, when I was younger. I had a cat and she was the most horrible creature to spawn on this earth.”

“It’s a cat, what’d you expect?”

“I don’t know. She’d always scratch me and play with my hair and wake me up at five in the morning. She was the complete opposite of Pumpkin.”

“That’s gotta be pretty bad, Pumpkin’s the sweetest thing ever.”

“I know!” Peridot agreed. “Nothing or no one is better than our sweet Pumpkin.”

“Agreed.” Lapis smiled. The two passed the complex but kept walking and continued talking. Their conversation shifted somewhere from pets to home life. The mood of the conversation shifted with it, but gave more leeway for the two to get to know each other more personally.

“So where did you and Jasper move from?” Peridot shoved her hands in her pocket, looking up at Lapis and watching her expression, so she’d know if she asked something too invasive.

“Hawaii.”

“Wow, that’s, uh, really far! It must’ve taken you a while to adjust being this north.”

“Yeah, I was so used to the heat and it was so cold when I got here. I’ve adjusted for the most part, but the winters are brutal.”

“I bet.”

“So how long have you lived here?” Lapis looked down at the shorter girl.

“For most of my life. I’ve moved around the city a lot though, and I’m kind of bored of it.”

“Yeah, it does feel small once you get used to it. Honestly, I’ve thought a lot about just picking up and leaving, but I don’t know where I’d go. Besides, I’ve met a lot of nice people here, got a good home, and a semi-decent roommate.”

“Hey! I’m at least four star.”

Lapis giggled. “I’m kidding! But don’t you ever just wanna leave sometimes?”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about it, too, but then I think of the good life I have here. There’s not much of a reason for me to leave aside from the tired environment.”

“That’s true. I’m glad I stayed here.” Lapis gave a tired smile and looked back to where they were going. “I wouldn’t have met you, otherwise.”

“Aw, you love me.” Peridot snickered.

“You wish, dork.” Lapis shoved her shoulder and chuckled a bit.

“So rough, always pushing me around. You’re so mean.” Peridot crossed her arms, giving a fake pouty face, causing Lapis to laugh a little harder.

“You’re so easy to push around.”

“You’re just using your height to your advantage.”

“It’s not my fault you’re like, five feet tall.”

“I’m five foot _two_ for your information.” Peridot grunted.

“Yeah, and I’m five-eight. Your point is?”

“You’re literally half a foot taller than me! That’s unfair!”

“Again, not my fault that you’re short. It’s not so bad being short though, is it?”

“It has its disadvantages like not being able to reach things, getting bullied by your giant roommate-”

“-Normal roommate-“ Lapis corrected her.

“-But I’m used to it.” Peridot put her hands on her hips. “Also, might I point out that five foot eight is above adverage height for an adult female, so normal would not be the correct adjective to use for you.”

Lapis put her hand to her chest and gave an offended look. “Make me out to be a freak why don’t you.”

“I didn’t say you were a freak! Just pointing out the facts.”

“Okay, shorty. Hey, it’s getting late. Maybe we should head back home?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go home.” Peridot agreed and the two turned back, walking back towards their apartment. “Hey, uh, thanks for the walk.” She smiled, “It was a good idea, even if there weren’t that many decorations out yet.”

“Yeah, it was nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the longer chapter ;)
> 
> Also this fic is blowing up, like what?? I didn't really expect that many people to like it but apparently a lot of people really do and that makes me really happy!! Like, thanks to everyone who has given kudos and written sweet comments and literally everyone who's just reading it. I literally can't thank y'all enough and I hope you guys are having a good day!!!


	9. Chapter 9

“Log two-three-seven.” Peridot sat in her work chair as opposed to her normal hiding spot in the bathroom for her logs. Lapis had already gone off to work and Peridot was taking a short break from her work to eat and record her daily log.

“It’s Lapis’ birthday tomorrow.. and I have no idea what to get her..” Peridot had disappointment in her voice. “Maybe I could get her some kind of jewelry with a Lapis Lazuli on it?” She said then immediately slapped her forehead. “No, that’s too cliche!”

Peridot got out of her chair and started to pace around the room, that usually helped her think better. “Maybe she’d want to go to a nice dinner?” She looked over at Pumpkin, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. “What do you think, Pumpkin?”

She waited for a few moments and started pacing again. “You’re useless. Maybe that dinner idea isn’t so bad…” Peridot put her thumb to her chin and stopped walking to think. “What if I make her something with my master cooking skills? How does that sound Pumpkin?”

Pumpkin remained silent in her sleep and Peridot lept into her work chair and got on her computer, looking up recipes for dinner, quickly finding something to make for her and Lapis. “Perfect! Now I have to make sure she doesn’t get dinner before she comes home…” 

Peridot picked up her phone and wrote a quick text telling her not to eat after work, and that she had surprise for her. Lapis responded a few moments later with an a-okay and Peridot high-fived herself. 

“I’m so smart. Lapis will love this!”

***

Peridot was rushing around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was ship-shape. It was almost seven, meaning Lapis would be home soon from work and giving Peridot a little extra time to make sure everything was perfect for Lapis’ birthday dinner. 

The timer went off on the oven, giving Peridot relief that she was finished before Lapis got home. She quickly turned off the loud beeping and pulled everything out to plate it and set their dinner on a table she set up between the kitchenette and and living room and went to put some music on her computer.

Peridot quickly turned to look at the front door when she heard keys jingling to unlock the door and grinned when Lapis entered the apartment.

“Happy birthday!” She threw her arms up and then quickly put her hands on her hips. “I, uh, I wasn’t really sure what to get you for your birthday.. b-but I made you dinner! I hope that makes up for it.”

Lapis chuckled and looked around the apartment, seeing the mess of dishes in the kitchen and added mood lighting for their dinner. Peridot even dressed up nice for the occasion, wearing her yellow dress Lapis had only seen her wear once before.

“No, no, Peridot this is great. Give me a moment to go get changed, I’ll be right back.” Lapis waved her hand and quickly walked to her room and shut the door. Fortunately, Lapis didn’t have to jump in the pool at all, so she slipped out of her bathing suit and quickly pulled a black dress from her closet she only wore for special occasions.

She went to the bathroom and put her hair up, then putting on makeup as if she were going out, then returned to the living room.

“You look nice.” Peridot smiled and pulled out a chair for Lapis to sit down.

“Such a gentlewoman. I thought since you went all out, putting on a dress and making me dinner, I’d at least look nice as well.” She sat in the chair Peridot pulled out for her.

Peridot went back into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses. “Um, what would you like to drink?”

“Just get me some water.”

“Got it.” Peridot poured them both some water from the fridge and set the glasses down before sitting down herself. Lapis picked up her glass and motioned for Peridot to as well. “Cheers!”

Peridot picked up her glass and tapped it against Lapis’. “Cheers!” She smiled before taking a sip and setting it down. She then picked up her silverware and was quick to dive into the food she made for her and Lapis.

Lapis was eager to eat as well, having not eaten much that day. She dug into her food and sighed. “Peridot you’re such a great cook.” She complimented with her mouth full.

“Oh,” Peridot swallowed her food. “Thank you. Honestly I found this on a whim and thought it looked good. Or maybe I’m just good at making things things taste good.” Peridot shrugged and continued eating, “Either way, this came out pretty good, if I do say so myself.”

“Hear, hear.”

The two finished up pretty quickly and sat talking for a few minutes, before Peridot remembered that she had a cake sitting in the fridge. “Wait!” Peridot blurted and sat up from her leaning position, then stood up. “I made you a cake!”

“Aw, dinner and desert?” Lapis leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palm.

“Yes!” Peridot quickly went to the fridge and pulled out a container with a homemade cake. “I also wasn’t sure what flavor you liked. I hope chocolate’s okay!” she carefully opened the lid to the container on the counter and mumbled, “Everyone likes chocolate, right?”

“Chocolate’s just fine.” 

“Great!” Peridot grinned, feeling very accomplished with herself. She grabbed a knife and cut out two slices for her and Lapis, then brought them to the table.

“You’re too sweet, spoiling me like this.” Lapis smiled and took a bite of the cake.

“It’s the least I could do.” Peridot sat down and started on her slice.

“Still, I appreciate it. Thank you for dinner, Peridot, it was delicious.”

“You’re welcome!” Peridot smiled, then heard knocking at the door. “It’s open!”

The door opened and Amethyst walked in, dressed all warm with a present in hand. “Hey, I heard it was Lapis’ birthday and- are y’all on a date?!” Amethyst started laughing.

“What? No! I made her dinner!”

“Looks like a date to me.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked into the living room, handing Lapis her gift and sitting down on the couch. Lapis carefully opened the gift, joking about saving the wrapping paper and grinned when she saw what it was.

“Is this a limited edition CPH Paulette scarf?!”

“You know it.” Amethyst pointed a finger gun at her and received a glare from Peridot.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Paulette is by far the worst character.” Peridot crossed her arms.

“I beg to differ.” Amethyst kicked her feet up on the couch and gave Peridot a smug look.

“Yeah, she’s not all that bad, Peridot.” Lapis agreed and put on the scarf.

Peridot scoffed. “I take back this entire meal and desert I made for you. You don’t deserve it.”

Lapis quickly finished her cake. “Too late, I’m all finished.” She said with her mouth full.

Amethyst stood up and put her hands in her pocket. “I’ll let you two sit here and argue, I only came here to drop off the gift.”

“Thank you for the scarf, Amethyst.”

“Aye, no problem.” She smiled and walked towards the front door and let herself out. Peridot went to pick up their plates from the table and set them in the kitchen. 

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like this.” Peridot had a hurt tone to her voice, but Lapis just giggled. She joined Peridot in the kitchen to help clean the mess from their dinner. “Hey, you don’t have to help, it’s your birthday.”

“It’s the least I can do after this amazing birthday dinner.”

“If you insist,” Peridot mumbled and with Lapis’ help cleaning up, they cleared up the dishes pretty quickly. Peridot put the table they ate at away, opening the space between the kitchen and living room. “So, anything you’d like to do for your birthday?”

“Honestly, I’d be happy watching a movie in pajamas.”

“That sounds great.” 

Lapis went to her room to get changed, putting on her sweatpants and a t-shirt, then went to the bathroom to wash off her makeup. She met up with Peridot, who also put on her pajamas, on the living room. Lapis went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, cracked it open, then crashed with Peridot on the sofa.

“Gimme the remote, you suck at picking out movies.” Lapis motioned for Peridot to hand her the remote, and Peridot complied. Lapis put on what she considered to be a _good_ Marvel film and set the remote down. Peridot agreed with her choice and slumped back on the couch.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, how was your day?” Peridot looked over at Lapis.

“It was fine, then I came home and it was great. How was yours?” Lapis sipped her drink and turned back to look at Peridot.

“Not much happened aside from cooking.”

“Hey, thanks again for tonight, it was nice.” Lapis took another sip from her drink and turned her attention back to the movie. Peridot hummed and turned to look at the screen. She was glad Lapis enjoyed her night and that dinner wasn’t such a stupid idea.

Peridot was happy to make Lapis smile, which she was, even if it was something as simple as _this_. Dinner and a movie. The literal most cliche kind of date. _Date_? God, Amethyst had her thinking it, too.

She did have to admit, it did look as though it was. Friends could go on dates, right?

Peridot looked back at Lapis, who looked like she was just paying attention to the movie, not going into deep thought like Peridot was, and it kind of got to her for some reason. Lapis was, in fact, also lost in thought, just staring blankly at the television as she drank.

The conversation she and Peridot had about leaving that tired town played through her head and all the times she had felt happy and relieved brought a light feeling to her chest. She’d been there for months, living with Peridot, and yet it still scared her sometimes how pleasant everything felt.

Even this moment sitting with her and just watching a movie, she couldn’t help but be the tiniest bit fearful. Peridot, still looking up at Lapis, saw the bit of tense on her face, and reacted quick before anything bad happened. She sat up and wrapped her arm around Lapis’ shoulder, quickly snapping her back to reality.

Lapis hastily looked over at Peridot, who was quick to give her a calming smile, saying ‘everything’s okay’ with her expression. Lapis slouched so the position was more comfortable and rested her head on Peridot’s shoulder.

Peridot was reminded of last week when the two were complete drunks and cuddling on the couch watching an action movie. Except neither of them were drunk, and neither of them minded.

Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist, drawing a small blush from the blonde. Lapis looked up and noticed the tinge of red on her cheeks. “Is this uncomfortable for you?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Lapis hummed and resumed her position on Peridot’s shoulder. She picked her feet up off the floor and rested her legs on the couch and closed her eyes. Peridot noticed the closed eyes and position ready for Lapis to just fall asleep and called her out on it.

“Hey, don’t just tell me to watch something and just fall asleep on me again.”

“Don’t tell me you’re not tired, too.”

“Yeah, but I was gonna watch this movie with you, and-” She was interrupted by Lapis gently pushing her over so they were both laying on the couch in the same position they were sitting in. Lapis reached for the remote and turned the tv off.

“If you’re tired, let’s sleep.”

“You wanna sleep on the couch?”

Lapis rolled her eyes and picked Peridot up, then carried her to her room and laid down on the bed. “Now we’re in my bed. Let’s sleep.”

“I, uh, okay.” Peridot mumbled and resumed their position as they were on the couch. Lapis was quick to nuzzle her head back on Peridot’s shoulder and closed her eyes again. Peridot rolled over so she was facing Lapis and put her hand on her hair, feeling through it and soothing Lapis to sleep. She rested her arm on Lapis’ waist and was soon to fall alseep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when these two cuddle, don't you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, enjoy!!!

“Yes! I’m finished for break!” Peridot spun around in her chair. The smell of cookies that Lapis was baking, according to holiday tradition, filled the whole house with a delicious smell. She joined Lapis in the kitchen as pulled the tray of sugar cookies out they cut out earlier to bake. 

“I can’t wait to decorate these!” Peridot jumped excitedly like a small child, eliciting a small giggle from Lapis.

“Me neither. So, what are we gonna do, now that we’re both on holiday break?”

“I guess just sit here and watch Christmas movies for two weeks?”

“As great as that sounds, I think I can only stomach two more holiday movies before I actually start vomiting.” Lapis pulled out whatever icing and sprinkles were hidden in the cabinets and set them by the oven.

“Yeah, me too.” Peridot looked at the oddly shaped cookies, then turned her attention back Lapis. “How long until we can decorate these?”

“I’d say give them twenty minutes to cool off.”

“Mkay.”

Peridot smiled and went over to her computer. She pulled up a music program and started playing the most generic Christmas music imaginable.

“You’re serious.” Lapis crossed her arms and stared at the little gremlin, dancing her way back over to the kitchen. She nodded and started mouthing the words, putting her hands on Lapis’ shoulders.

“Come on, you know the words.”

“Yeah, I’m not singing.”

“Dance with me then!”

Lapis rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Peridot’s hands, dancing around with the small girl. They twisted their hips to the music and giggled along. Lapis twirled Peridot around, wrapped her arm around her waist, then dipped her.

Peridot quickly wrapped her arms around Lapis’ neck so she didn’t fall and looked up at the woman above her. Her cheeks burned red and Lapis immediately realized what she had done. She quickly pulled Peridot up and let go of her.

“Sorry-”

“No! I had fun!” Peridot smiled. Her phone buzzed in her pocket making her jump and she immediately went to check it.

[Amethyst:] hey dont forget. 10 pm

[Me:] Yeah, yeah, I won’t.

“That about the thing tonight?” Lapis asked, peering over Peridot’s shoulder, but Peridot didn’t mind.

“Mhm, are you coming?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Great!” Peridot smiled. “Hey, maybe we should bring some of those cookies with us?”

***

Peridot knocked on the door to the abandoned storage warehouse, then opened it and saw Amethyst settled by the back wall with her phone and laptop connected to a speaker. She looked up and waved to the two. Peridot held the door open for Lapis and the two walked back over to where Amethyst had set up.

“Ah, you guys brought food? Nice.” Amethyst smiled and went over to the nearest outlet to plug in the string lights she set up around the small room. She came back and sat by her computer and patted next to her. “You can sit, it’s safe.”

Peridot sat beside her and pulled Lapis to sit in front of her. “So where is everyone else?”

“They got held up in some lame Christmas party, so it’s just us. I brought cards against humanity if y’all wanna do that with three people.”

“I don’t think it’s as fun with three people.” Lapis leaned back on her elbows and looked at Amethyst.

“Yeah, me neither.” Amethyst pulled a hand-rolled cigarette from her bag she brought along with her, along with a lighter, lighting it up and taking a huff.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were cool.” Lapis immediately sat up and grinned tiredly.

“Yeah,” Amethyst exhaled a puff of smoke. “Want one?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

Amethyst grabbed another cigarette and handed it to Lapis with the lighter. This surprised Peridot a bit, having not actually seen Lapis smoke in front of her. She lit up the joint and handed Amethyst back her lighter.

“I also brought drinks, so maybe we can do those types of games? If you guys are up for it.”

“What do you have in mind?” Peridot looked over to Amethyst, avoiding breathing in the smoke she was blowing out.

“King’s game.”

“How do you play?” Lapis asked.

“Okay, so it’s kind of complicated. Here, I’ll pull the rules up so you can look.” Amethyst grabbed her phone and pulled up the rules of King’s game.

**The rules go as followed:  
Ace: Waterfall - Every player begins drinking, and no one can stop until the player before them does.**

**2: You - Whoever drew the card assigns a drink.**

**3: Me - Whoever drew the card drinks.**

**4: Floor - Everyone races to touch the floor, last person to do so drinks.**

**5: Guys - All guys drink.**

**6: Chicks - All girls drink.**

**7: Heaven - All players point towards the sky, last player to do so drinks.**

**8: Mate - Pick a person to drink with.**

**9: Rhyme - Say a phrase, and everyone else must say phrases that rhyme.**

**10: Categories - Pick a category, and say something from that category.**

**Jack: Never have I ever - Each player puts up 3 fingers, then starting with the person who drew the card, each player says "never have I ever «something»".**

**Queen: Questions - The person who drew the card asks a random person a question, and they then turn and ask a random person a question, until someone loses by either failing to ask a question or by responding to the person who just asked them a question.**

**King: Ruler - Make a rule that everyone must follow until the next King is drawn.**

“I’ll leave that up for ya.” Amethyst smirked and pulled out a pack of beers and an ordinary card deck. She took one beer from the pack and put it in the middle of them, then sprawled the deck of cards in a circle round the can. “Everyone pick a card.”

Everyone did so. Amethyst got a 2, Peridot got a 7, and Lapis, a 4.

“Alrighty, I’ll go first. I got a two, so I’m gonna make Peridot drink first.” She pulled out a can and tossed it to Peridot. Peridot opened the drink and took a sip from it. 

“I got a seven.” Peridot looked down at the rules and squinted so she could read the tiny text. Amethyst already had the rules memorized, and it only took Lapis a second to read what ‘seven’ meant. When Peridot looked up, both women were pointing up at the ceiling. “Oh, come on.” She groaned and took another sip.

“I got four.” When she spoke, Amethyst immediately touched the floor, with Peridot following. “Alright, gimme a drink." Amethyst handed her a can for her to drink her punishment.

“Okay, so now, we put the cards under the tab of the can. When that tab cracks open, whoever last put a card under it has to drink the whole thing. Think you got the rules?”

Both Peridot and Lapis nodded, then all three went for their next round of cards.

Amethyst: Queen, Peridot: 10, Lapis: 6.

“Queen! So hey Lapis, what’s that tattoo?” Amethyst pointed to the bit of ink that peaked above the collar of her shirt. Lapis pulled the collar lower to show off the tattoo.

“Just some flowers, I thought they were really cool at the time when I got it.”

“Huh,”

“I guess I gotta ask a question now? Amethyst, since you asked about my tattoo, do you have any?”

“Actually, I don’t. Always wanted one though.” Amethyst took a sip of her drink. “I got nothin’ for another question.”

“I got a ten. So I guess I have to come up with something from a category and you guys guess it?” Peridot asked and received a nod from Amethyst in response. “Okay, um, movies from the ‘80s.”

“That’s specific.” Lapis said.

“Lowers your chance of losing then, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, uh, is it that really trashy one you like for some reason- back to the future?” Amethyst blurted.

“It is not trashy! And yes… it is.”

“Lapis, you gotta drink.” Amethyst pointed at her.

Lapis took her punishment and held up her card, taking another sip. “All girls drink.”

Peridot and Amethyst took a sip from their drinks, then all three slipped their cards under the beer tab. Next round.

Amethyst: 3, Peridot: jack, Lapis: king.

Amethyst held her card up and took a sip from her drink. Peridot took a quick glance at the rules again and looked at her card. “Never have I ever.” She said and all three girls held up three fingers. “Okay, never have I ever… sent a dirty text to the wrong person.”

“Jeez, you will never let that go, will you.” Amethyst groaned and put down a finger, along with Lapis. “Never have I ever stalked an ex online.”

Lapis was the only one to put her finger down, looking away from the other two.

“Um, never have I ever.. Kissed my best friend.” Lapis spoke. Both Peridot and Amethyst put down a finger.

“Never have I ever bragged about something I’ve never done.” Peridot said. Both Lapis and Amethyst put down their last fingers, meaning both had to drink.

“Okay, I have king, so I get to make a rule, right?”

“That would be correct.” Amethyst nodded.

“This’ll be interesting.” Lapis had smirk to her face, thinking quickly of a good rule. “Every time you say someone’s name, you have to take off an article of clothing, or you drink.”

“I like the way you think, Lazuli.” Amethyst saluted her and put her card under the tab.

The next few rounds were a bit problematic with Lapis’ new rule in system. Amethyst decided getting drunk was way better than getting undressed in the warehouse, but Peridot utterly disagreed. She found a loophole where she’d take off one shoe, then the next, then her socks one at a time. She was left with no footwear, no glasses, and her coat was taken off.

Lapis did a mix of both. She took off two sweatshirts, and the rest was emptying off her beer. Now Amethyst had a king and Peridot knew they’d be fucked.

“Lapis’ rule stays in place, but instead of names, we use nicknames. If you use actual names, you drink _and_ lose an article of clothes. My nickname’s gonna be accidental genius.” Amethyst pointed to herself smugly.

“Uh, Peri.”

“That’s hardly a nickname, but I’ll let it slide.” Amethyst waved her hand and motioned to Lapis.

“Water witch.”

They continued on, grabbing their next round of cards.

Amethyst: 6, Peridot: 8, Lapis: 3.

“Okay ladies, drink up.” Amethyst said. Amethyst and Lapis had broken into their third drink of the night, while Peridot was finishing off her first.

“Mate. Okay um, La- water witch.” Peridot pointed to Lapis, and the two drank. Peridot’s beer can was empty, and the only option was to either open a new one, or take off her shirt or pants. She sighed and took her shirt off, then threw her can with the pile of empty ones beside Amethyst. Lapis held her card up and went for another sip. They all put their cards under the tab and heard a pop, then fizz from the drink.

“Peri was the last to put her card under!” Amethyst said, then took a sip as a penalty for using Peridot’s nickname. Peridot took the cards from the tab and opened it all the way. Lapis and Amethyst had started very drunkenly chanting for Peridot to chug. She took a look at the drink before putting the opening to her lips and quickly chugging the drink down.

“Alright!” Lapis shouted and rustled Peridot’s hair. Peridot threw the empty can with the rest and leaned over to rest her head on Lapis’ shoulder. “You alright?” Lapis lifted her arms to look at the girl.

“Yeah.” She mumbled and laid her head on Lapis’ lap. Amethyst set an unopened can in the middle and shuffled the cards, then put them back around the beer. Everyone drew.

Amethyst: king, Peridot: 2, Lapis: 8.

“Hmm, how can I make this any better. How about we change seven to seven minutes in heaven, anyone of your choice.”

“Where would we even do that?” Peridot sat up.

“I think there’s a janitors closet or something around this joint. Anyways, what’d you get?”

“Two. Drink.” Peridot pointed at Amethyst. Amethyst complied. Lapis flipped her card and pointed to Amethyst.

“Man, you guys are out to get me.” Amethyst chuckled and the two girls drank. Next round.

Amethyst: 5, Peridot: 7, Lapis: jack.

As if Peridot didn’t see that coming.

“No guys here,” Amethyst put her card under the tab.

“Looks like Peri got a seven,” Lapis took a quick sip for penalty. “I got a jack, let’s do mine before she does seven minutes in heaven.”

“Okay, quick never have I ever, you start.” Amethyst said. All three put three fingers up.

“Never have I ever made money performing by the street.”

Amethyst put a finger down.

“Never have I ever gone surfing.”

Lapis put a finger down.

“Never have I ever gotten arrested.”

Both Lapis and Amethyst put a finger down.

“Never have I ever broken a bone.”

Both Peridot and Amethyst put down a finger.

“Cool, I lost.” Amethyst took a sip. “Now pick someone.”

“Yeah, I think it’s obvious I’m not standing in a closet drunkenly with you for seven minutes, see ya.” Peridot stood up, wobbled, then held her hand out for Lapis. Lapis stood up with her and the two looked around for an empty room.

Finally, they found one and yelled at Amethyst to set a timer. They stepped into the small, empty room and shut the door. It was near pitch black and smelled faintly of alcohol from the two of them.

“So, what do we do?” Peridot leaned back, hoping there was a wall behind her.

“I guess we just talk.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know, Peridot, I’m really drunk.” Lapis reached for Peridot’s shoulder.

“I’m getting there.” Peridot put her hand on Lapis’ and fell into her chest. “You’re so cold.”

“How are you still warm? You’re not even wearing a shirt.”

“I’m just awesome.”

Lapis giggled and wrapped her arms around her. “Yeah,”

The two stood there for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence. The situation they chose to get close like this was odd. Playing some drinking game and being put in a closet for seven minutes exactly in an old storage facility in the middle of nowhere. 

Whatever the circumstances, both of them were happy.

Peridot felt a hand on her cheek and looked up. She squinted to see exactly what Lapis was doing, but without her glasses and with drunken vision, she could only make out that Lapis was looking down at her. Lapis bent down to eye level to look Peridot in the eyes easier and got close.

Dangerously close.

Peridot felt Lapis’ breath against her lips and-

“Time’s up, lovebirds.” Amethyst stood in the doorway, her phone buzzing and playing that annoying default alarm that came with her phone. The two immediately looked over at Amethyst and Lapis quickly straightened herself out.

Peridot suddenly felt the red burning her cheeks and the light feeling in her chest as she looked up at Lapis.

“Alright, let’s go.” Lapis held out her hand for Peridot and she quickly grabbed onto it. Amethyst led them back over to their small drinking area and sat them all down.

“Okay, I’m getting kind of tired of this game, so last round.”

They drew their cards.

Amethyst: 2, Peridot: 8, Lapis: 6.

Amethyst flipped her card and pointed to Peridot. “Let’s drink, gurl.” She laughed and Peridot took a sip of her drink.

Peridot flipped her card and pointed to Amethyst. “Yeah, let’s drink.” She mimicked her, gaining another laugh as the two took their drinks.

“Six- chicks drink.” Lapis said and gestured for them to drink. Amethyst finished off her drink in her last sip, and Lapis just chugged the rest of hers. Peridot took her sip and offered the rest to Amethyst, who would never turn down a drink.

“I’m getting tired, should we go home?” Peridot looked up at Lapis.

“Yeah, I’ll call us up an uber or something. Amethyst, you wanna come with?” Lapis pulled out her phone and opened the app.

“Sure, let me just clean up.” Amethyst put her laptop and speaker in her bag and picked up all the empty beer cans. She went to unplug the lights and joined back with Peridot and Lapis, who were putting their clothes back on they lost throughout their game.

“Alright, He should be here in like, ten.” Lapis said and walked with the two to wait outside.

The car showed up quickly and took the three to their destinations on a very quiet and tired ride. Peridot and Lapis walked into the lobby and decided to take the elevator rather than the stairs. Peridot put the keys in the door and both walked inside, quick to go change in something comfortable. 

Lapis crashed on her bed and saw Peridot standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She stretched her arms out and Peridot quickly jumped onto the bed and got tangled up in Lapis' arms. Lapis rested her chin on Peridot's head and placed her hand on her cheek.

Peridot hugged her tightly, and it wasn’t long before the two blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearly 3000 words and (almost) a kiss???? you're welcome
> 
> also woah, this got 1000 hits. I'm????? I didn't even think it'd get like, 50, but apparently ppl like it and I'm happy!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it isn’t apparent that I had a bit of a writers block this chapter

“ _Lapis._ ” Peridot groaned as she woke up. Her muscles ached and she was tied up in Lapis’ arms. Lapis was still sleeping peacefully, and as much as Peridot would have loved to keep sleeping in, she needed coffee and aspirin. 

Peridot tried to carefully remove herself from Lapis’ grasp and successfully slipped out of the covers. She made her way slowly to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Peridot leaned against the counter as she waited, trying to remember last night. 

The only thing coming to mind was the drinking game they played with Amethyst in the abandoned storage facility. The stripping also came to mind, and the smoking, but then it hit her: Lapis had almost kissed her. 

Peridot stood up straight and let the blood flow to her cheeks at the thought. She didn’t exactly know how to feel about it. How did Lapis feel about it? Was it just her being drunk? Did she do it as a joke?

Those questions ran through Peridot’s head until she heard Lapis’ footsteps approaching the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Lapis smiled. 

“Good morning.” Peridot tried to act nonchalant as she rested her elbow on the counter and looked up at Lapis. She gave her a smile and turned back to tend to the coffee machine. 

“I had fun last night.” Lapis leaned her elbow on Peridot’s shoulder. 

“Oh, u-um, yeah, me too!”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You seem a bit off this morning.”

Peridot looked away and weighed her options between being honest or making up an excuse. Making up an excuse was so much easier, in her mind. 

“I’m just tired is all, really worn out from last night.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lapis paused. “Hey, can I talk to you about last night?”

“What about it?” Peridot turned to look up at Lapis. 

“Last night when we were in the closet, I, uh, tried to kiss you.” 

“I remember.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Lapis sat on the kitchen floor and patted for Peridot to sit with her.

“Yeah,” Peridot sat down. “What’s up?”

“I don’t um- I mean I really- ugh, shit, I don’t even know what to say,” Lapis rested her chin in her palm and looked to the floor. 

“It’s okay, take your time.” Peridot put her hand on her back and gave her a sweet smile. 

“I don’t know how I feel. Last night- I think was a drunken impulse decision, but with intention?” Lapis said as if it were a question. “I know I feel comfortable with you, I think what I feel is like a- a romantic attraction. But I feel something and I don’t think it’s platonic. Is that bad? It kind of scares me, honestly.”

Peridot blinked and pulled her hand away. Lapis panicked for a moment, thinking she had said something wrong, but the look on Peridot’s face said otherwise. 

“That’s okay, I’m glad you were honest with me. If you don’t completely understand how you feel, that’s alright, I don’t really either. We can figure it out, together, if you’d like.”

“I would.” Lapis smiled and wrapped her arms around the small girl. Peridot hugged back and they sat there for a few moments, enjoying themselves. The coffee machine interrupted them with its incessant beeping. 

Peridot stood up and helped Lapis up and poured coffee for the two of them. The both of them sat on the couch and put on the tv. Peridot looked over at Lapis and sipped on her coffee. “So what now?”

“What do you mean?” Lapis looked back at Peridot.

“I mean, what are we now? What terms are we on? I just want to make sure I’m on the same page as you.”

“I’d imagine we’re at least friends still. I don’t think cuddling is off the table.” Lapis thought for a moment. “How did you feel last night when I was going to kiss you?”

“I don’t know honestly. I didn’t feel negatively about it, oh- and I had this like, light feeling in my chest, and those butterflies in my stomach,”

“I’ll rule that as a maybe.” Lapis smiled. “We don’t have to establish everything right now, you know.”

“I know, I just want to make sure.”

“Like you said, we can just figure these things out. No rush.”

“No rush.” Peridot smiled. “Sorry if I made things weird, I’m kind of new to this.”

“You said you were in a relationship before, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but not like this. This feels more serious, genuine. Last time I was, I was still a kid almost, it wasn’t serious. This, I know that you care about me, and I care about you, whatever this is. And we’re not kids, for the most part.”

Lapis giggled. “Well, you didn’t make it weird. It’s just as confusing for me, I’d love for everything to make sense.”

“Me too.” Peridot gave a small chuckle and took another sip from her cup. Peridot was glad it wasn’t just her feeling weird and confused about the other and smiled to herself. Even if they were confused and didn’t even know what it was they felt, at least they knew that it was mutual and comfortable.

***

“Log two-five-five.” Peridot was huddled in the bathroom corner and speaking quieter than normal. Lapis was just in the other watching tv and she did not want her to hear this log under any circumstances.

“Time to play a bit of catch-up. Last night I went and played a card game with Amethyst and Lapis leaving us utterly drunk. Lapis and I had to spend ‘seven minutes in heaven’ and she nearly kissed me in the closet.” Peridot paused to take a breath.

“We discussed our feelings and terms earlier this morning, and I’m very happy. We have a mutual understanding of confusion and transcendence, but I’d be happy wherever Lapis feels comfortable going.” She stood up and started pacing out of a sort of habit she did when talking to herself.

Peridot wasn’t sure what else to express in her personal notes and thought of what else was on her mind. “Other than that, I found out a couple things about Lapis that I hadn’t known before, such as smoking and a tattoo I somehow have failed to notice, and that she can be as devilish as Amethyst when it comes to dares. I’d be scared to play king’s again with her if the chance came up.”

Peridot heard creaking coming from Lapis’ room at decided to cut her log short.

“Anyways, Peridot- out.” Peridot cut the recording and snuck into her room to stow her cassette player away and walked back out into the living room. Lapis walked from her room with a laptop and headphones in hand.

“You were in the bathroom a while.” Lapis smirked as she sat down on the couch and opened the computer.

“Is that a problem?” Peridot sat in her chair and swiveled around in it.

“No, just pointing it out.” Lapis shrugged. Peridot got up and joined her on the couch and leaned her head on her shoulder to look at what she was doing. She had a music program and reading website pulled up.

“Wanna listen to some music?” Lapis plugged her headphones in and offered an earbud. Peridot took it and put it in and rested her head back on Lapis’ shoulder. Lapis put on a playlist that played a variety of genres, which Peridot didn’t mind, and Lapis got to reading.

Peridot wasn’t much interested in what Lapis was reading. She closed her eyes and loosely wrapped her arms around Lapis. Lapis leaned her head on Peridot’s and took Peridot’s hand with her own.

Peridot smiled, a bit taken by surprise at the gesture. She had realized they’d never held hands before this and felt kind of childish for getting worked up about it. Not at least in the context of sitting together calmly like this. Peridot nestled herself closer to Lapis and tightened her grip around her. 

“I _was_ going to read,” Lapis said and pulled her headphones out so she could play her music out loud. She set it on the floor and wrapped her arms around Peridot, laying down with her.

“You can read, I’ll get up.”

“Trust me, I enjoy this more.”

“If you say so.” Peridot got as close as humanly possible to the girl and made the cutest face that made Lapis giggle. Peridot took back her earlier statement, she wasn’t so sure if she was confused anymore. She was definitely enjoying this and she knew this was clearly _not_ platonic at this point.

Lapis gave a snort and ruffled Peridot’s hair. “You’re cute, you know that?”

“Stop talking.” Peridot looked up at her. Lapis smiled and lifted her arms to take Peridot’s glasses off. Her fingers played through Peridot’s soft, blonde hair and elicited a blush from the small girl.

“You’re okay with this, right?” Lapis wanted to make sure she wasn’t making Peridot uncomfortable by any means, and was reassured with a simple head shake. Lapis touched her forehead to Peridot’s and closed her eyes.

_I couldn't say what I wanted to say_  
_'Til she whispered, I love you_  
_So please, go all the way_  
_It feels so right, feels so right_  
_Being with you here tonight_  
_Please, go all the way_  
_Just hold me close, hold me close_  
_Don't ever let me go_

“I’d say we’re definitely more than friends at this point…” Peridot mumbled and Lapis let out a small laugh.

“It certainly looks like it.”

“Are you okay with that?”

Lapis went silent for a moment. Peridot was being so considerate, and she couldn’t admit that this didn’t make her incredibly happy. But that feeling still invaded her mind, that scary feeling that this isn’t okay, that maybe Peridot doesn’t actually feel anything for her, or that she’ll mess this up somehow.

She inhaled deeply and tried to swallow her anxieties. Lapis looked Peridot in the eyes and nodded. “I’m okay with this.” She intertwined their fingers together and leaned in closer.

Peridot’s eyes fluttered and she felt the light feeling in her chest again. Everything else stopped mattering to both of them when their lips met and lightly kissed for a few moments, before pulling away. Peridot put her hand on Lapis’ shoulder and felt that her heart rate had also excelled along with her own.

“Wow, Lapis…”

Lapis put her hand on Peridot’s cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled her in deeper and held it for longer. Peridot moved her hands to run them through Lapis’ hair and gave back the desire Lapis was putting in. Somewhere, it started getting a little heated making Peridot pull away from getting a bit overwhelmed. 

“You okay?” Lapis asked, short of breath.

“Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“We can stop,”

“Do you want to?”

“Honestly, no, but if it’s too much for you..” Lapis leaned her forehead against Peridot’s and smiled. “We can just lay here, like this.”

“I’d like that very much.” Peridot smiled. Lapis gave her a quick peck on the lips before burying her head on Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot hugged Lapis and let herself relax into her. She definitely had a good story for her log tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally arrived to the beginning of a romantic relationship!!! I’m excited to write what comes next, and to share that with you all


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter this time ‘round, but I wanted to take more time to focus on their romance and a bit of fluff.

_”You two kissed?!”_

“Shhh!” Peridot tensed at Amethyst’s loud voice. “Yes, we did.”

_“How was it? Is she a good kisser? Are you guys dating now? If you guys get married and I’m not maid of honor, I will kick your skinny little ass.”_

“Calm down! We’re.. not dating, it was just a kiss, and yes-“ Peridot blushed profusely. “She’s a very good kisser.”

_“Ahhhhh!”_ Amethyst squealed. _“You guys are so cute together, tell me what happens with you guys.”_

“Okay, I’ll let you know what goes on, talk to you later.” Peridot hung up and walked out from her room to see Lapis giggling by the window. 

“Glad to hear I’m a good kisser.” 

“Amethyst asked,” she mumbled and went to sit by Lapis.

“Look, it’s snowing.” Lapis pointed outside and Peridot noticed the small specks of white falling to the ground in the night sky. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Lapis wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulder and leaned close to her. Pumpkin was cuddled close to the two and a Christmas movie played faintly in the background. Peridot thought to herself that she wouldn’t ask this to be any different, she was happy where they stood. 

Lapis looked at her and smiled. 

“What?”

“You’re making that face like when you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking about how happy I am.”

“I am too.” Lapis hummed and went in to give Peridot a kiss on the cheek. Peridot returned the kiss on Lapis’ lips and laid down on her lap. She took her hand and looked at the dark blue painted nails. 

Lapis took her free hand and brushed the hair from Peridot’s face and tucked it behind her ear. Peridot held Lapis’ hand and looked up at her. “You’re beautiful, you know. Have I ever told you that?”

“I think at some point or another.”

“I wanted you to know.” Peridot sat up and wrapped her arms around Lapis’ neck.

“You’re very cuddly,”

“Is that so bad?” 

“No, no it’s not.” Lapis pulled her in close and kissed her. 

“You’re very kissy.”

“Is that so bad?” Lapis repeated her words from a few moments ago and Peridot stifled a small chortle. Lapis smiled gently and pulled her in for another kiss and held it. Peridot shifted herself so their position was more comfortable. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist as Peridot moved her own to cup Lapis’ cheeks.

Their kiss lasted longer than the last time they’d kissed like this and let themselves get carried away in a bit of a heated, but still romantic one. Lapis moved her hand over top Peridot’s and her other to run through messy, blonde hair.

Lapis pulled away for a moment and moved closer. She put her thumb underneath Peridot’s bottom lip and parted them slightly. Lapis went back in for a kiss and let herself smile slightly into it.

Peridot felt the blood rush to her face and hummed into the fervent kiss. Lapis moved her hands down slightly and let herself get caught in the moment, but proved too much for Peridot to handle.

“S-sorry, I got carried away.” Lapis blushed, and moved her hands from Peridot’s hips.

“It’s fine.” Peridot took her hands and intertwined them together. “You’re sure you’re okay with being like this?”

“I initiated it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but I want to make sure you’re okay. You said you were scared before, so I want to make sure this isn’t too much.”

“I should be asking you the same.”

“I’m comfortable with whatever you are.”

“Funny, was it you or me who got freaked out over a kiss?”

“That doesn’t count! You made a move on me that I wasn’t prepared for…”

“I’ll tell you if anything feels wrong, okay?” Lapis gave a reassuring smile and Peridot smiled along with her.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Lapis leaned back on her elbows and laid her head on Peridot’s lap. She looked out the window to the falling snow and rested her hand on the sleeping corgi beside her. “I’m gay.” Lapis said out randomly, getting a quick snort from Peridot.

“I figured.”

“You are, too.” Lapis turned and looked up at Peridot and rested her hand on her stomach.

“I never said so, you’re assuming things.”

“You like women.” She traced small circles on Peridot’s stomach.

“I like you.” Peridot said without thought and wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say. She was about to cover her mouth but saw the elated expression on Lapis’ face and was relieved.

“I’d hope you like me, being your roommate and all.”

“You know what I mean,” Peridot groaned.

“Just messing with you,” Lapis said and noticed markings behind Peridot’s thin shirt and lifted the bottom hem to look at them.

“Hey!” Peridot covered her stomach quickly.

“Since when do you have a tattoo?” Lapis moved Peridot’s arms to check out the ink. She wasn’t surprised to see a small cartoon alien printed just above her hip.

“A while ago. You’ve seen me without a shirt on… guess you didn’t notice.”

“I was stupid drunk and the only light was Amethyst’s purple string lights. Of course I didn’t notice. It’s cute though, suits you.”

Peridot tugged her shirt down and leaned back. “Now you’ve seen mine, you should show me yours.”

Lapis sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing more tattoos than Peridot expected. She’d seen peaks of ink from the short shirts and above her collar, but her whole chest had been covered, and most of her back as well.

Her chest was covered in a blue vine of flowers, which she’d already seen from that night with Amethyst, but her back was a new story. She had a blue teardrop between her shoulder blades and what looked like wings protruding from the drop. She had waves going from her left shoulder stopping at t-shirt length on her left arm and on her right, an excerpt from starry night.

Peridot felt at her shoulder as she looked at all the artwork under her skin. They seemed fresh and were done beautifully. They complimented each other nicely. Lapis slipped her shirt back on and leaned back on her hands. 

“I really like them.” Peridot felt at where the vines were showing on her collarbone.

“Thank you.” Lapis smiled and laid her her hand on the hand Peridot was feeling her skin with. They sat for a moment in their silence. Peridot suddenly noticed the movie playing on the tv behind them and turned to look at the screen. 

Lapis stood up and kept Peridot’s hand in hers. Peridot turned her attention back to Lapis and helped herself up. Lapis led her to the couch and sat down, picking her feet up and leaning on the arm rest. She patted for Peridot to sit beside her. 

Peridot sat down and leaned over to lay on Lapis and wrap her arms around Lapis’ waist. 

“You’re very sweet.” Lapis said and wrapped her arm around Peridot. Peridot hummed and closed her eyes, nestling her face into Lapis’ soft nightshirt. 

Lapis grabbed a blanket hanging off the cushion behind her and threw it over top of them. It covered Peridot’s head so she crawled up so she was out of the blanket and rested her head on Lapis’ shoulder, wrapping her leg around her. 

Lapis looked at the tv and grabbed the remote. “Are you watching this?”

“Nope.”

“Good. I’ve probably seen this movie at least three times this week.” Lapis switched the channel to one that happened to be playing Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot opened her eyes and peaked her head up. 

“Dork.” Lapis turned over to face Peridot. She’d already seen this episode a couple of times before, so she could bare to miss it to cuddle up with her-

What _was_ Peridot to her anyways?

“Stop talking.” Peridot focused her attention on the episode she’d seen at least a thousand times. Lapis nuzzled her nose against the crook of Peridot’s neck. She teased her a little by giving her a kiss above her collarbone and watched as her face turned red and looked away from the tv awkwardly. 

She gave sweet pecks along Peridot’s neck and landed a kiss on her lips, giving her a smug grin, knowing that she was killing this small girl. Peridot sat up and moved to the edge of the couch, leaving Lapis disappointed. 

“I could do without distractions.” Peridot said in a low voice, but Lapis knew she wasn’t upset. She crawled over to Peridot and laid in her lap. 

“Come on, you enjoyed it.”

“Yes, that’s why I moved.” Peridot crossed her arms and looked down at Lapis. Lapis sat up on Peridot’s lap and seemed to tower over the small girl. She set her hands on Peridot’s shoulders and grinned down at her. 

“Still think you could do without distractions?”

Peridot was taken totally by surprise at the sudden shift in mood and gawked at the sight. Her cheeks ran red again and _holy shit_ this was too much, too unfair. Lapis did not get to be this hot. 

Peridot recomposed herself and sat up, looking Lapis straight in the eyes. 

“Glad I got your attention.” Lapis lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s neck. 

“What was that all about?”

“You moved away and didn’t give me attention.” Lapis whined. 

“So needy. I’m watching tv.”

Lapis grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. “Are you now?”

The apartment was dark, with the only light coming from the bathroom that peered through Peridot’s open door. Peridot slipped from underneath Lapis and stood up. “I’m going to bed.”

“Mind if I join you?” Lapis turned around and looked up at Peridot from the couch. Despite the slight sexual undertones from just a few moments ago, it was a genuine question, that Peridot didn’t mind answering ‘yes’ to. Peridot held her hand out for Lapis and lead her to her room. 

Lapis laid down on Peridot’s bed and got herself comfortable under the blankets. Peridot went to turn out the bathroom light and felt around until she reached the bed and crashed next to Lapis. She crawled under the cover and laid next to Lapis. 

Lapis pulled her on top her and wrapped her arms around her loosely. Peridot gave her a small kiss and rested her head on Lapis’ chest. Pumpkin came trotting into her room and jumped on the bed to curl up beside them and the three of them laid in silence until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _uh oh_


	13. Chapter 13

_It was just one of those days._

Lapis laid lazily on the couch, arm draped over the side and remote in hand. She had no motivation to do anything at the moment, her energy drained. Nothing happened really, in fact, things had never been better, she was just feeling extremely down.

Peridot was gone, out getting groceries, so she was left home alone for the time being. She woke up late with Peridot leaving before her awakening. Lapis flipped through the channels until she found something that wasn’t overbearingly cheerful that wouldn’t torture her for hours.

Her stomach growled despite having no appetite. Lapis buried her face in a pillow and let out a groan. Her depression was certainly getting the better of her, but she was glad to hear the jingling of keys in the door.

Peridot opened the door and yelled, “Lapis I’m home!”

She went to set the groceries on the counter and smiled. Peridot turned her happy expression towards Lapis but dropped it when she saw Lapis’ gloomy state. She quickly went over to tend to Lapis and sat beside her on the floor.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Lapis turned her face towards Peridot and shrugged. Peridot took the remote from her hand and set it on the floor beside the couch. “Just feeling sad today?”

Lapis nodded.

“Yeah, I get it. Here, I’ll be right back.” Peridot went quickly to her room and changed into her comfy clothes. She went to her nightstand and pulled out her cassette player and a new tape, replacing the current tape with it. She brought it back to Lapis and sat in front of her.

“A cassette player?” Lapis looked at the small device covered in stickers. It looked really old, and kind of beat up, but it worked fine.

“Yeah, I use it to express thoughts, feelings, it helps me get everything out. I don’t know if it’d help you any, but it helps me a lot.” Peridot put the recorder in Lapis’ hand.

“Is that what you go to the bathroom for an hour every day?”

“Never mind that. See you press this red button to record, and this button to stop.” Peridot pointed at the machine. Lapis raised it to her face and pressed the red button.

“What do I say?”

“Anything that’s on your mind. I usually do it.. in private. I can leave, or if you’d like to go somewhere else, you could talk as long as you wanted.”

Lapis got up and stretched out her muscles. She walked towards her room and shut the door, and Peridot understood she’d like to privately express her feelings. Peridot remained on the couch and watched whatever Lapis left on.

Lapis went to the bathroom as Peridot would when she spoke and closed both doors. She turned the lights on and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“I guess I tell you how I feel?” Lapis looked at the recorder as if it were a person she was talking to. It freaked her out even more to think about saying these things out loud, she didn’t even know what she would say.

_How did Peridot do this?_

“I, um, I feel bad today.” Lapis scratched the back of her neck and thought of anything that would be causing her bad feelings. The first thing that came to mind was a rocky past relationship that she wasn’t going to bring up just for a piece of plastic.

Her insecurities came to her mind, and her anxieties over her new relationship were a thought that gnawed at the back of Lapis’ mind that she’d already admitted and wanted to get out of the way, but there wasn’t really any getting rid of that with just pushing it aside.

“I guess I’m really scared.” Lapis sighed. “Things were so tense with Jasper, I feel like I was never enough or always too much. I guess I feel like that with Peridot. Like I’ll never be enough or too much. Peridot, she- she’s so sweet, so innocent, she doesn’t deserve what I have on me.” Lapis’ chest tightened at the thoughts being brought up vocally, but she pushed through it.

“Years of physicality, emotional stress, I don’t want to put that on her. The last thing I want to do is drag her down. I feel like I’ve already been doing that. She has so much going for her, she’s smart, she’s got a good job, a great personality, and I can’t even compare myself. I don’t understand what she sees in me.”

“I think I pulled her into something maybe she felt pressured getting into. I made a bunch of moves on her, ugh, what was I thinking?” Lapis felt a lump in her throat, now making it harder to speak. “God, she’s probably doing this out of pity. I don’t blame her.”

She felt tears prickling in her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve got to stop.” Lapis cut the recording and slumped from the edge of the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, letting out quiet sobs. She hoped Peridot wasn’t able to hear her.

Lapis put the recorder on the floor beside her and wiped her cheeks from tears. Her breath was shaky and tense and felt like her heart was going to stop working. She felt uneasy and her breath caught up with her heart rate in the midst of an anxiety attack.

Lapis gripped on the fabric of her shirt and let herself hyperventilate and cry it out for a while. She got tired and light headed from the fast-paced breathing and reached for a towel to wipe off her frustrations. 

She probably spent at least a half hour trying to calm herself before entering the living room, but every time she tried to just breath, it came back and she had to let it out. She decided she couldn’t take it anymore and picked up the cassette. Lapis opened the door to Peridot’s room and set it on her bed, then opened up her door to the living room.

“Hey, did you get everything out?” Peridot looked up at Lapis and noticed the tear stained face. “Are you doing okay?”

Lapis paused for a moment, getting those horrible feelings she talked about in her recording and shut her eyes. Without thought, she went towards the front door, quickly grabbed a jacket, slipped her shoes on and opened the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Peridot stood up. Lapis looked back at Peridot and felt her whole body shake.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

Within a second, she was out the door.

Peridot quickly ran to the door and saw Lapis run around the corner and ran down the hall to catch her, but she had just missed her. Peridot quickly went back to the apartment and grabbed her phone and called Lapis. No response.

“No, please Lapis, pick up!” she called again, but no luck.

She quickly wrote a text to Lapis, hoping that’d be more successful.

[Me:] Where’d you go? You know you can talk to me, I’m only here to help. 

[Me:] I’m sorry if I hurt you at all.

Peridot collapsed on the couch and turned off the tv, letting out a long sigh. Lapis was probably just going for a walk.

 _Right_?

***

Lapis ran down to the neighborhood by the town and went to Pearl’s front door. She knocked desperately and saw Pearl smiling at the door. “Lapis! What brings you here?”

“It’s kind of a long story… can I come inside?”

“Of course, come in.”

Lapis walked inside and saw Steven laying on the couch reading some kind of novel. She joined him and Pearl sat on a chair in the living room. “So what happened?”

Lapis took a breath and explained from the beginning starting at their night spent with Amethyst, leaving out certain details since Steven was right there and she wasn’t sure if he was listening. 

“You and Peridot like each other and you ran away?” Steven set his book down and frowned.

“Why did you run? Because of fear?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah, I feel horrible, but what if I’m right?”

“What if you’re wrong?” Steven said boldly and got a disapproving look from Pearl.

“Steven, don’t say that.”

“I don’t mean it like that, but, what if Peridot does want to be happy with you?”

“I don’t.. I don’t even know,” Lapis exhaled. “I feel like I keep messing up.”

“You should talk to her.” Steven said in a serious, but gentle tone. He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. Lapis frowned and laid back on the couch. 

“Pearl, do you mind if I stay here a little bit? I need to cool down.” 

Pearl gave a gentle smile. “I don’t, stay as long as you need.” She stood and walked towards the kitchen. Steven moved closer and put his hand on hers. 

“I’m sure you’re not messing up, Lapis. I know that Peridot really enjoys spending time with you and she wants to make you happy. I won’t force you to go back and talk right now if you need time to feel better, but you should really tell her how you feel.” 

“Thanks, Steven.”

“How long have you guys been together anyway?”

“Well, we’re not _really_ together..” Lapis admitted and tried to find an appropriate word to describe their exact relationship. “We’ve just kind of been... closer than normal. It’s been almost a week.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you be, I’ll check on you later.” Steven got up from couch, looked at Lapis, then walked off to join Pearl for lunch. Lapis slipped her shoes off and huddled into a ball on the couch. 

*** 

Amethyst walked through the door to Pearl’s house and saw Lapis sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Steven. She waved over to her with a smile, not receiving a wave back, but shrugged it off. She went to go talk with Pearl at the dining table, but felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and answered it. 

“Yhello?”

 _“Oh, Amethyst, thank stars.”_ Peridot sounded distressed on the other line. 

“Peridot, what’s going on?” Amethyst said, and Lapis slumped in her seat at the mention of Peridot. 

_“Lapis ran out earlier, she never came home and I’m worried about her. I looked all over town today and I haven’t seen her. Can you let me know if you see her?”_ Amethyst looked over at Lapis, who was giving a pathetic, guilty face. 

“Sure, I’ll let you know.”

_”Oh, thank you Amethyst.”_

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll talk to you later.” Amethyst hung up the phone and set it down rather aggressively on the table. “What did you do?” She walked over to Lapis. 

Lapis flinched and backed up against the arm rest. “I-I can explain-“ She stammered out. 

Amethyst glanced over at Steven, who was shifted in front of Lapis for defense. Amethyst sighed and let herself relax. “Can you come talk with me outside?”

Lapis stood up and walked with Amethyst outside. Amethyst shut the door and immediately went to slap Lapis across the cheek. Lapis quickly covered the pained area with her hand and looked at Amethyst. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t hold empty threats. How could you? Peridot’s freaking out over you, she’s probably panicking and you’re just watching tv?”

“I just- I needed to get away, I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Amethyst sighed and went to sit on the steps to the porch. Lapis joined her and Amethyst looked at her expectantly. “Tell me why.”

“I was scared. Scared that either us of could get hurt, that I completely screwed our relationship.” She watched the few cars that passed by and looked to the ground. 

“Looks like you already went and did that by running away.”

“You’re right. Steven told me to talk to her but… I don’t think I can manage that. Not right now.”

Amethyst hummed and stood up. She went inside for a few moments and came back out with a carton of cigarettes. She opened the box and took one out, then offered one to Lapis. Lapis took one and waited for Amethyst to finish with the lighter. 

“I hope I didn’t hurt her too bad.” She took the lighter and lit her cigarette and handed it back to Amethyst. 

“I’ll go check on her in the morning. I’ll keep your location safe for a few days, but I’m not keeping Peridot worrying for long. I couldn’t put her through that.”

“Thanks. I just need to clear my head.” She inhaled the smoke from the cigarette and exhaled. “I’m such a dumbass, I should’ve just stayed.”

“I wouldn’t call you a dumbass, but yeah. Peridot is really good about these kind of things. Talking feelings out and getting things out in the open. She’s also painfully honest so I think if you hurt her or if things went too far, she’d let you know.”

“Yeah, I hope she won’t be too upset to talk to me about it.”

“I wouldn’t think so. The thing about Peridot, she’s way too nice to get mad, I would do all sorts of stupid shit and never once did she yell or cuss me out. Even when I really deserved it, she was just incredibly patient.” Amethyst chuckled to herself, thinking back to all the stupid things she’d do and make Peridot do with her. “I don’t know, she really cares about you, though. Not like anyone else.”

“What did you do?”

“Mostly smoke in the apartment, which she’d get all upset about. There’s a no smoking rule in the apartments, and she’s kind of uptight about rules like Pearl is. Oh, and that place we went last week- it used to not be abandoned. I’d sneak in there all the time with her and we’d just fuck around with the stuff in there and hang out. I would also borrow her things without asking, which really got her going. She was younger at the time, so a lot of things she did with me was illegal for her. I remember her first time drinking, god, she was a nervous wreck.” Amethyst shook her head with a grin. “Oh, and her first time smoking, she was a wreck.”

“Sounds like you two had a lot of fun together.”

“Mostly me I guess, she just tagged along with everything and stayed quiet. She did tell me a lot how bad everything was, but sometimes she had that smile like she was genuinely having a good time and I knew she couldn’t be upset with me all the time. You guys have fun, too, right?”

“We do. A lot. I’ve done at least something with her I’d never done before, and I think her too.”

“What’s that?”

“Love.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Peridot?” Amethyst was standing at the front door of Peridot’s apartment, scanning the living room and the kitchen, but not seeing her anywhere. She closed the door behind her and walked in further. Amethyst checked Peridot’s room. She wasn’t there. 

Amethyst walked through the bathroom and saw Lapis’ door open. She walked in and saw Peridot huddled underneath the covers, headphones in and cassette in hand. Peridot was quietly sobbing to herself, and looked like she’d been recording a log beforehand and not stopping the recording. 

Amethyst came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. This was the worst state Amethyst had probably seen Peridot for a while. She felt bad since she wanted to be there with her earlier. She wanted to be there _days_ ago, but she got caught up with a bunch of other things. 

Peridot turned around, giving an excited expression thinking _maybe_ it might be Lapis. She frowned heavily at the sight of Amethyst and turned back around. 

“Peridot,” she took Peridot’s headphones off and sat on the bed. “What are you doing in here?”

“It smells like Lapis in here,” She said in a higher pitched, shaky voice.

“What are you listening to?”

Peridot pulled out her headphones and backed the track on her cassette. It was silent for a moment, but then they heard speaking. 

_”What do I say?”_

_“Anything that’s on your mind. I usually do it.. in private. I can leave, or if you’d like to go somewhere else, you could talk as long as you wanted.”_

The noises from Lapis’ footsteps were quiet. A door opened, then clicked shut twice, and it went quiet again. 

_“I guess I tell you how I feel?”_

Lapis’ recording played through once again for Amethyst. It was just as Lapis had told her the other night when she came over. Amethyst rubbed her shoulder. “Hey, at least you know you didn’t do anything wrong,” Amethyst tried to cheer her up. 

“I gave her the dumb cloddy idea of speaking into this stupid thing. I shouldn’t have done that, maybe she’d still be here.”

“Hey, don’t blame yourself. You were just trying to help her, that isn’t your fault.”

“Why won’t she talk to me then?” Peridot sat up. “I’ve been calling her nonstop, giving her several text messages, and still, nothing. She’s ignoring me.”

“I don’t think she’s ignoring you, Per, maybe she needs some space?”

“She wouldn’t just do that without telling me. I told her to tell me if she needed anything or if anything made her uncomfortable. She’s avoiding talking to me- what if she hates me?”

“No- Peridot, I don’t think she hates you,” Amethyst tried to think of how she could reassure her without giving away that she knew where Lapis was. “I’m just thinking maybe she needs to spend a little time on her own, ya know?”

“You don’t understand. Amethyst. Three days, nothing from Lapis. She could be out of town for I know, hell- maybe even out of state! I don’t know and I don’t even know why I bother at this point. I keep making myself feel worse thinking about where she is, and it’s not here with me.”

Amethyst bit her lip, weighing her options between revealing where Lapis had been staying, or Peridot’s well being. She decided that Lapis had put her through enough. 

“She’s at Pearl’s house.”

“What?”

“She’s been there the past three days. I talked to her and she asked me not to tell you, but I know that she hurt you and I’m sorry for not telling you in the first place.”

Peridot immediately got up and went to the front door. She put her shoes on and wasted no time with her jacket. She took her keys and opened the door. Amethyst quickly came out of Lapis’ room and the sight at the door startled them both. 

Lapis was standing with her key in her hand, ready to unlock the door. She looked better than when Peridot last saw her, and she was glad to see she was okay. Peridot was way worse than when Lapis last saw her, and it made her feel awful. Peridot stood still, looking at her for a few moments. 

Lapis went in to hug her, but Peridot immediately backed away. “No-“

“Perid-“

“No! You can’t just show up and the first thing you do is act like everything’s okay!” 

Amethyst slipped past them. “I’ll let you two sort this out.” She said and closed the door behind her. Peridot clenched her fists and shut her eyes tight. 

“You left!”

“I know, Peridot I’m-“

“No, don’t speak, I’m not finished. How could you? You can’t just leave for three whole days and not tell me where you are! I was so worried about you! I didn’t know if you were coming back at all! I don’t mind if you need time to yourself, I’d be glad to give it you, but I’d like a little warning before you storm off.” Peridot opened her eyes and looked up at Lapis, then immediately went to hug her. 

The hug was completely unexpected, along with the whole situation. Lapis wasn’t expecting this amount of anger and yelling coming from the blonde, especially after her talk with Amethyst. She was surprised, but knew she deserved it after leaving Peridot like that. 

She knelt down and hugged Peridot back tightly. “Peridot, I’m so sorry. I knew I should’ve told you what was going on but I felt so horrible. I needed to calm down for a little and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

The two hugged in silence for a few moments before pulling apart. 

“You know I don’t feel forced, right?”

“Huh?”

“I, um, listened to your recording… I don’t think that you’re forcing me into a relationship. I want this- if you do, of course. I’m not pitying you. Lapis I really- I like you, and I would want nothing more to stay like this with you. But if we wanted this to work out, you have to communicate with me.”

“I know.” Lapis sighed. “I can’t just run from it. I really want this with you, too. Can you forgive me?”

Peridot rubbed her hand on her arm. “Maybe not right now, could you give me time?”

“Yes, of course, take all the time you need. No rush.”

“Thank you.” Peridot went in to give her another hug and felt through her messy hair. Lapis looked like she could really use a good night’s rest and a shower. Peridot gave Lapis a kiss and pulled away. 

“Mind if I take a shower and go to bed?” Lapis asked. 

“No.” 

Lapis stood up and walked into her room, seeing her bed a mess and Peridot’s cassette. Her heart dropped and she frowned, being reminded again of what she did to the poor girl. She picked up the cassette and straightened out the blankets, then set it back down. She walked into the bathroom and stripped down to wash herself off. 

Lapis was so glad to be home. 

She stepped out after her shower and grabbed a towel and dried her hair, then wrapped it around herself. She walked into her room and saw Peridot laying on her bed. “You wanna sleep in here tonight?”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all, but I’ve got to get dressed.”

“Oh-“ Peridot blushed profusely and covered her eyes. “Go ahead.”

Lapis pulled out her pajamas out and quickly slipped them on. She threw the towel in the hamper in the bathroom and got in bed with Peridot. Peridot wrapped her arms tightly around Lapis and nuzzled her face against Lapis’ chest. 

“You really missed me, huh,”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I missed you, too.” Lapis cupped peridot’s cheeks and leaned down to give her a kiss. “I missed that.”

Peridot moved up so they were face to face and kissed her, then held it and wrapped her arms around Lapis’ neck. Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist and pulled her close. 

Peridot pulled away for a second. “Your hair is wet.”

“You stopped kissing me just to tell me that?”

“Mhm.” Peridot ran her hands through Lapis’ hair and Lapis pulled her back in to kiss her. Lapis tilted her head, deepening their kiss and feeling Peridot’s face heat up. Lapis moved her hand to part Peridot’s lips and brought her tongue into the equation. 

Peridot felt herself about to pull away but kept going. She felt her throat vibrate and gripped Lapis’ hair lightly. Lapis held onto Peridot’s waist and tugged at the hem of her shirt. Peridot’s eyes widened a bit and pushed at Lapis’ shoulders. 

“W-we’re not going to… are we?”

“Not if you aren’t up for it.”

“Maybe we can wait?”

“I’m just fine with that.” 

Peridot went back in to hug her. She hummed and looked up at Lapis. “You know,”

“What?”

“I was going to ask you on a date before you left.”

“You were?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what we were gonna do or where we’d go, but it was a nice thought.”

“It sure is.”

“So would you want to?”

“When?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe after the break when we could go out and do something?”

“Whatever we do, I’m sure it’ll be fun.” Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot’s cheek. Peridot grinned and placed a kiss on Lapis’ lips, nose, forehead, and cheeks, resulting in Lapis giggling. 

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you a lot.”

“I love it when you kiss me,”

Peridot went silent for a moment then started cackling. “Pfft, you sap.”

“What- I only said the truth!”

“And the truth is you’re a sap.” Peridot smirked and tapped her nose. 

“Have your thoughts about me, they don’t matter.” Lapis crossed her arms and turned her back. 

“Not even the good ones?” Peridot put her hands on Lapis’ arm and peered over her back to look at her. 

“Nah, they do.” Lapis turned her head to look at her. Peridot laid on Lapis’ side and rested her head on the mattress. 

“You comfy?”

“Not really,” Peridot adjusted herself so she was laying behind Lapis and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Now.”

“Since when are you the big spoon?”

“What? I’m totally the big spoon!”

Lapis turned over and flipped Peridot so she was facing away and hugged her tightly. “When you become average height, maybe I’ll let you be the big spoon.”

“No fair!” Peridot crossed her arms. “I wear the pants in this relationship.”

“I’ll let you think that. Now shush, I need sleep.”

Peridot rolled back over and hugged Lapis tightly. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Per.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just can’t get enough


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning y'all

[Me:] so, whatcha got planned?

[Peri <3:] You’ll see!

[Me:] aw, peri dont keep me waiting

[Peri <3:] You’ll be home soon, won’t you?

[Me:] im getting dressed, so about 10

[Peri <3:] I guess you’ll see in 10 minutes then, won’t you?

[Me:] you are the absolute worst

[Peri <3:] I try!

It was Friday after Lapis’ shift at the pool. Winter break for the two had ended a week ago, and Peridot was planning a date for the two tonight. She kept everything about it a secret, and it made Lapis anxious to know what she had up her sleeve.

Lapis rolled her eyes and slipped her shirt on. She shoved her dry swimsuit in her bag and closed it. She threw the straps over her shoulders and walked her way home and up the stairs to her apartment. Lapis took out her keys and walked in, seeing Peridot dressed nicely in her yellow dress and- was she wearing makeup? Peridot didn’t own makeup.

“Are you wearing my makeup?”

“Um- maybe-”

“Well, you look nice.” Lapis smiled. “I take it we’re going out?”

“Yeah, I’m not very good at coming up with good date ideas, so I thought why not something super cliche like going out for dinner?”

“You could’ve told me that.” Lapis headed for her room and took off her bag.

“What, are you not excited?”

“I’m excited for whatever you have planned tonight.” Lapis searched through her closet and took out her black dress and a pair of white flats. She shut the door and took off her after-work clothes and put her dress on. She went to the bathroom only to see her makeup sprawled on the sink, but still intact. 

Lapis did something simple with her look, only putting on a slight amount of makeup to look presentable and tied her hair up. After she finished getting herself ready, she grabbed her purse and joined Peridot in the living room. “So, where are we going?”

“This new restaurant I found that looks pretty good. It’s called Lemaire, and it’s right outside of town.”

“Shall we get going then?”

“Yeah, our reservation is at eight.” Peridot said and grabbed her jacket, then opening the door for Lapis.

“You’re too kind.” Lapis said as she grabbed her jacket from the closet and walked out with Peridot. Lapis couldn’t help giggle at the way Peridot walked in her heels, wobbling as if she were drunk and trying to find her balance.

“You try walking in these things!”

“Can’t, you’re probably like four sizes smaller than me.”

“I’m a size seven.”

“Excuse me. Three sizes.” Lapis corrected herself.

“Gah, why do you have to be so big!”

“You like big women.” Lapis smirked and ruffled her hair.

Peridot blushed immensely. “Maybe- but that’s not the point-”

“That’s alright, I’m kinda into shorties like you.”

“I’m not even that short!”

“Five-foot-two? Come on, that’s tiny! But it’s adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!”

Lapis couldn’t help laughing at how angrily she sounded saying that. 

“Stop it!” Peridot threw her hands to her side and threw a small tantrum.

“Wow, can’t even get through date night without you throwing a tantrum. Com’mere.” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s hand and pulled her close.

“Hey!” Peridot tried to pull her hand away and act upset, but Lapis just laughed it off and picked her up. “Put me down!”

“Not until you calm down.”

Peridot inhaled, then exhaled. “I’m calm.”

“Okay, cutie.” Lapis put her down and they continued walking until they exited the building. The restaurant was within walking distance, and it was a reasonable temperature for January, so the two walked out to the restaurant, which looked pretty crowded. Other than the extensive amount of people, the atmosphere of the building was pretty nice.

A waitress came by and seated them at a booth towards the back, and the two picked up the menu to decide what they wanted.

“Anything on here look interesting?”

“Mm,” Lapis hummed as she looked through the entrees. “The salmon looks good,” She said and turned the menu the look at drinks.

“Yeah, I looked at the menu online, I think I know what I’m getting.”

A waitress soon came by and asked for drinks.

“Uh, could I just get water?” Peridot said as she closed her menu and set it to the side.

“Cristalino cava, please.” Lapis said. She took note and said she’d be back soon with their drinks.

“Didn’t take you for a wine person, Laz.”

“I drink it every so often- Did you call me Laz?”

“Yeah, my own nickname for you, ya know, since I have a lot and you don’t.”

“I’m fine with Lapis. It’s a nickname, anyways.”

“I know, but I call you that all the time, and I think Laz is cute.”

“You could call me by my actual name.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No, please don’t.” Lapis giggled. “I like Laz just fine.” She smiled. The same waitress came by and brought by their drinks, then asked for their orders. Peridot knew precisely what she wanted and told the waitress, while Lapis had to look back at the menu to remember exactly what she wanted. The waitress smiled, wrote their orders down, then walked away again. 

Lapis took a sip from her wine and set the glass down. Peridot leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm and looked at Lapis. “You look so beautiful.”

Lapis blushed slightly at the unexpected complimented and smiled. “You _are_ so beautiful.”

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot smiled and reached her hand out across the table. 

“What’s this? You want to hold my hand at dinner? How scandalous.”

“You don’t want to? How rude.” Peridot retracted her hand and set it on her lap. 

“Maybe if this night goes well, I’ll hold your hand.”

“We’ll just have to see how it plays out then.”

The waitress came by about ten minutes later with a plate carrying their food and set it down in front of them. They both broke into their silverware and dug into their food. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask, what are we?” Lapis looked up at Peridot. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like, how would we describe our relationship as? We’re certainly not friends at this point but I don’t know if technically we’d be dating,”

“Well, we’re technically on a date right now, so I’d say yes, we are. Unless you don’t want to- and calling me your girlfriend is totally your choice.”

“Would you be okay with that?”

“Being your girlfriend? Lapis, I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“So it’s settled then.”

“Yes, we’re girlfriends.” The way Peridot said that was so awkward, and Lapis couldn’t help but laugh. 

Dinner for the two had gone well, and they had decided to split the check so they didn’t argue over who paid. They walked out of the building, hand in hand as they walked back to their apartment. 

Lapis has a few more drinks than she intended, so she was a bit tipsy, but not full on drunk. She was very giggly on their way back and swung their arms back and forth. 

They made it back to their apartment and kicked their shoes off and went to their respective rooms to get changed into comfier clothes for the night and wiped their makeup off. Lapis led Peridot back to her room and fell on the bed with her. 

“I had a great time tonight.” Lapis smiled and looked over at Peridot. Peridot rolled over on top of Lapis and kissed her, tasting the alcohol on her breath. 

“I did too. So does this mean a second date is in place?”

“Sure, but let me plan it next time.”

“You say that as if this was a bad idea.”

“Not at all, I just want to plan a fun night for us.”

“By all means, go ahead. I wasn’t even creative enough to think of anything besides dinner.”

Lapis giggled. “Dinner isn’t a bad idea, just cliche.”

“That’s true. Anyways, I’m exhausted.”

“Aw, I was hoping we could stay up, kiss a little, cuddle,”

“I’m always up for that.”

“Great.” Lapis smiled and gave Peridot a kiss, then wrapping her arms around her waist. Peridot brushed Lapis’ bangs back and kissed her back, holding it and smiling. 

Lapis moved her hands up Peridot’s back and held her close. They stayed for a few moments, just kissing and cuddling together until Peridot had to pull away to take a breath. She came back and kissed Lapis a bit hungrily, which took Lapis slightly by surprise, but she kissed back with the same hunger Peridot gave.

A bit of heat initiated between them and Lapis propped her herself up on one elbow, her other hand getting tangled in Peridot’s hair. They continued kissing each other for a few minutes, Lapis gave Peridot time to adjust before parting their lips and licking Peridot’s lips. Peridot’s cheeks tinged with heat, but she allowed herself to keep going and fought back with her own tongue. 

Peridot, despite becoming a nervous wreck, was quite enjoying this. Lapis pulled away and looked to Peridot expectantly, and felt herself melt at the expression Lapis gave her. Her heart picked up and she searched for what she was supposed to do. 

“Y-you want me to continue?”

“Would you want to?”

“I’m.. painfully inexperienced.”

“You’re a virgin?”

“You could say it like that,”

“That’s alright, I could guide you through it, if you want.”

Peridot nodded and Lapis shifted so she was sitting up. She took Peridot’s hands and placed them on her waist and held her close. “What do you want to do?”

Peridot looked Lapis over and lowered herself so she could touch her lips to her neck. She gave light pecks and licked up her neck making Lapis gasp. She kept lowering herself and kissed at her collarbone, giving them small nibbles and pulled away slightly. She lightly pulled at the hem of her shirt and Lapis got the hint that she was trying to take it off. 

Lapis pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Peridot placed her hands on Lapis’ stomach and gripped lightly at her waist. She kissed below her collarbone and wrapped her arms around Lapis’ back. She fumbled around with the clasps until she finally unbuckled her bra. 

Peridot noticed piercings going through her nipples and looked up at Lapis. Lapis took Peridot’s hand and placed it over her near flat chest. “It’s okay, you can touch me. They don’t hurt.”

Peridot lifted her hand for a moment before resuming her kisses against her chest and stopped just on top of one of her nipples, worried she’d hurt her somehow. She lowered her lips and engulfed her mouth around it and heard a gasp from Lapis. 

She carefully sucked around her piercing and massaged her other breast with her hand. Lapis threaded her fingers through Peridot's hair and arched her back at the sensation. Peridot lifted her head and went to give her other nipple the same attention. She moved her hands downward to Lapis’ hips, slipping her thumbs under the elastic of her waistband. 

Peridot pulled away and gently pushed Lapis back so she could take her pants off and threw them aside with the rest of her clothes. She laid on top of her and started kissing from below her chest down to below her navel. 

Peridot looked down and raised herself so she could take Lapis’ underwear off. Peridot was now in a new territory that she was both terrified and excited about. She searched for a moment at how she should continue on and felt Lapis grab her hand. 

She placed it over the soft, wet skin. Peridot rubbed her fingers along her slit and rubbed lazy circles over her clit. Lapis let out a quiet moan, letting Peridot know she was doing good. She chanced at going faster and Lapis’ groans got louder. 

Lapis bucked her hips up and grabbed at the blankets beneath her. Peridot kept a steady pace which eventually Lapis grew needy and needed more.

“F-faster..” she whined. 

Peridot picked up the pace and Lapis started saying profanities under her breath and pulled Peridot in to kiss her. Peridot was interrupted with her hands work, but quickly found her rhythm again as she kissed Lapis. Lapis felt herself getting close and quickly pulled away to breath. 

“P-Peridot I’m- gah!” Lapis cried and threw her head back as her climax washed over her. Peridot slowed down and pulled her hand away and looked at the fluids covering her fingers. Lapis felt a film of sweat across her forehead and her ran her fingers through her hair and caught her breath. 

“Did I do okay?” Peridot looked down at the sweaty mess below her and sat up. 

“You did great.” Lapis sat up with her and kissed her. She moved Peridot so she could easily lay her down and straddle her, then wasted no time kissing at her neck. She went gently at first, giving sweet pecks and soon started nipping at the fair skin, surely leaving marks to remind her the next day of this night. 

Lapis moved her hands to take Peridot’s shirt off and dropped it off the side of the bed. Peridot had already taken off her bra beforehand with the rest of her clothes for the night, so less hassle for Lapis. Lapis continued kissing her around her chest and put her hands over her breasts, massaging them firmly.

Peridot ran her hands through Lapis’ hair and gasped when Lapis flickered her tongue over her nipple and sucked roughly on the sensitive area. It wasn’t painful by any means, just unexpected. Lapis kept going for a few moments, then moved to do the same to her other breast.

Lapis released her nipple with a loud, wet _pop_ and moved her hands down to remove Peridot’s shorts and panties together. She lowered herself between Peridot’s thighs and rested her legs on her shoulders. Lapis started kissing above her knees to the sensitive area above her thighs and bit at the thick flesh, leaving more marks to find tomorrow.

Finally, Lapis lowered her head and ran her tongue along her slit and circled around the sensitive bud of nerves. Peridot about lost her mind at the new sensation and knitted her eyebrows together as she watched the blue glow of hair between her legs lap at her core.

“Th-that’s um.. weird...” Peridot stammered out and tried to make sense of everything.

Lapis poked her head up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I-It’s just different,”

“Let me know if anything feel off, and I’ll stop, okay?”

Peridot nodded and Lapis got back to licking circles around her, with Peridot watching the whole thing. Peridot moved her hands to grip Lapis’ hair and tried to keep herself quiet by shutting her mouth and breathing heavily through her nose. Lapis peaked her head up for a moment.

“You can make sounds, you know.”

“It’s embarrassing…”

“No, it’s attractive. No one’s around to hear, just us. Let me hear you..” Lapis rested her hands on Peridot’s waist and continued stroking with her tongue. She engulfed her lips around her clit and sucked gently at the bud of nerves, making Peridot shudder and let out a high pitched moan.

She brought hand to the equation and parted her entrance slightly, getting a sharp exhale from Peridot, then slipping a finger in and thrusting it slowly. Peridot gripped her hair tighter, causing some discomfort for Lapis, but she didn’t mind at all.

Peridot started swearing like a sailor and forming strings of sentences towards the ceiling and twitching her hips every so often. She caught herself murmuring Lapis’ name a couple of times in a desperate attempt to tell her to keep going, go faster, this feels so damn _good_. Lapis picked up a couple hints and thrusted her fingers faster, making Peridot’s moans come out longer and louder.

Peridot felt the pressure building up and she needed release. 

“L-Lapis, oh my stars..!” She cried out and arched her back, not letting go of Lapis. Finally, she came as she whined a broken cry of Lapis’ name. Lapis dragged out every bit of Peridot’s breath from her lungs before she was satisfied and came back up to lay beside her.

She wiped her mouth off and licked her fingers clean, then kissed Peridot on her cheek.

“Holy smokes,” Peridot breathed out and wrapped her limbs around Lapis. Lapis went in to kiss her on the lips, but Peridot backed away.

“Aw, don’t wanna kiss me now?”

“Not after you- y’know-”

Lapis scoffed. “Okay, fine. Goodnight.” She crossed her arms and turned away from Peridot.

“No wait! Come back!” Peridot draped her body over Lapis’ side and tugged at her arms. “Don’t leave me,”

“Give me a little kiss and I might come back.”

Peridot pursed her lips and gave her a small kiss on her lips.

“Thank you.” Lapis turned around and hugged Peridot tightly. “I love you, Peri.”

“You do?” Peridot looked up at her from Lapis’ chest and smiled widely.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I love you, too, so much.” 

“You love me so much, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“I love you the most.”

“Don’t one-up me, we’re having a moment.”

Lapis giggled and snorted, then kissed Peridot’s forehead. “Okay, okay. I meant it though.”

“I'm sure you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple of things I just wanna say
> 
> Omgosh this hit 100 kudos a little while ago thank you guys so much for that!!!
> 
> also your guys's comments literally make my day. I get so excited when I get a notification saying someone left a comment and it's always something super sweet. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> and I've been listening to the guardians of the galaxy soundtrack (vol. 1 and 2) and most of the songs perfectly describe this work. Just thought I'd let you know.
> 
> just another little thing, that night where they played cards with Amethyst was going to be about ice skating. it was pretty fun to write, but the card game was even more fun. 
> 
> These are just things I wanted you all to know, and again, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I love you guys lots and lots <3
> 
> Edit: I feel like these notes make it look like I’ve wrapped up, but I’m still not finished, these were just things I wanted to tell you guys


End file.
